A Raven's Tears
by ThereAre666Ways2Love
Summary: When Raven's mother dies she discovers Kane is her dad She goes on the road with him where she meets and falls for Shannon Moore & Jeff Hardy and gains their affections as well, who will she choose, if she chooses either at all JeffOC ShannonOC COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning:**

**Teresa's POV:**

"Alright Rae, I'm gonna go out, I'll be back later, honey." Teresa said as she walked into her daughter's bedroom.

"Aight, mum." Raven replied.

"What're you going to do tonight?" Teresa asked the nineteen-year-old girl. Teresa was wearing jeans and a red tank top.

"Probably going to Bam's." Raven replied, picking up her black and pink Bam Element skateboard.

She was wearing a skintight black tank top and black jeans that had several chains with pink and black skull and crossbones dangling from them. She slipped on her black and pink sneakers and black finger less gloves; her nails were painted black. Her hair was down, as it usually was. It was a light shade of brunette, very wavy, with fake and natural blonde highlights. Black, pink, and blue streaks were also thrown in there and would come out in her next shower.

"Where you goin'?" Rae asked.

"Just to see and old friend of mine." Teresa replied.

"Ok, than, I'm probably going to die of boredom, so I'm definitely going to Bam's. Steve-o and Knoxville are in town, so I told them I'd pop by anyway." Rae replied.

And with that said, Rae walked out the front door of their apartment, walked down the stairs, and skated to Bam Margera's home.

Teresa's friend Melissa called her a few minutes later and told her she would be there in two seconds.

When Melissa arrived, the two thirty-eight year olds got in the car and headed down to the stadium where Monday Night Raw was being held.


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Revealed

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 2: Secret Revealed:**

Teresa and Melissa took their two front row seats.

"You got the backstage passes, right?" Teresa asked her best friend.

"Yup." Melissa replied, pulling out of her pocket the laminated yellow passes that would allow them backstage access after the show.

After the show, the two women were wondering around backstage, saying hello to their old friends, and trying to find the one man whom Teresa urgently needed to speak to.

"Where could he be?" Melissa asked, getting tired as they walked down the vast halls.

"I dunno, how can someone so big be so hard to find?" Teresa said with a small giggle.

Melissa laughed and said, "So, what exactly are you gonna tell him once we find him?"

"I have no idea." Teresa replied.

"Teresa?" A deep voice said from down the hall.

The two women turned around and saw the giant form of Glen Jacobs.

"Glen!" Teresa shrieked and ran into his arms.

"I'll catch you two later. I gotta get home before the kids completely destroy the house. Nice to see you again Glen." Melissa said and walked away. She felt the two needed some time alone.

"How've you been?" Teresa asked.

"Alright, and yourself?"

"I've been great, actually. But, ugh, listen, there's something that I have to tell you that is of the greatest importance." Teresa said. "And I was wondering if we could go to my apartment and talk there."

"Sure." Glen replied.

They drove to her apartment in Glen's rental car. On the way, they got caught up with each other, Teresa being extra careful to not even mention a single thing about Raven, not until they got there.

Once they arrived and walked in, Teresa looked at the clock, which read 2:00 AM, and the two sat on the couch.

"Well, I have a daughter. Her name is Raven." Teresa said, she felt awkward so she focused her attention down at her hands. A giant knot was beginning to form in her stomach.

"Congratulations." He said.

"That's a picture of her and some of her friends," Teresa said, pointing to a framed picture of Raven, Bam, Johnny Knoxville, Chris Raab, and Steve-o. Bam was standing behind her, his left arm wrapped around her waist, they were all signaling 'rock on'.

"She's beautiful." Glen said, "Her and these guys look familiar."

"Have you ever seen the shows Viva La Bam, Jackass, or Wild Boyz?"

"Yeah."

"They're all from those shows, Rae was in a few episodes of each."

"Ah, that explains it."

"Uhm, do you remember the night we met, we went to your hotel room after the show and we…" Teresa said, waving her hand.

Glen chuckled and said, "How could I forget?"

Suddenly there was the sound of a few skateboards on the cobblestones of the driveway.

Teresa looked out the window and said, "Looks like Rae's back, and she brought someone with her."

Glen looked out the window and could see two people on skateboards, but could not make out any details about them, it was far too dark.

"Well…" Teresa continued. "two months after that, I found out I was pregnant."

"What?" Glen exclaimed.

"Raven is your daughter." Teresa finished, closing her eyes.

Suddenly the door burst open and Raven came bounding through the door. Her fingers on her left hand were laced with Bam Margera's, their skateboards held securely under their other arms.

"Hey mum." Rae said.

"Hey, sorry Bam-Bam, but you're gonna have to go home, we have some business to take care of." Teresa said, looking at Glen who had a bewildered expression on his face as he stared intently at Rae.

"Aight, T, but you ain't kicking me out tomorrow." Bam said with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around Rae's waist. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." she said, dropping her board on the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck, tenderly kissing him.

He placed his hand on his lower back and cupped her cheek with the other.

They broke their embrace and with a small sigh, he left.

"You two dating again?" Teresa asked with a slight chuckle.

"Maybe." Rae said, a mischievous smile playing across her face, and she plopped down on the armchair.

"She is not my daughter!" Glen shouted standing up

"Excuse me?!?" Rae said, standing up.

"Yes, she is, I've gotten tests done on her when she was a baby, they came out positive that you are her father." Teresa said, standing up.

"Huh?" Rae said, completely confused.

"Yeah fucking right!" Glen shouted and walked toward the door.

"Someone wanna tell me what the fuck's goin on?" Rae said.

Glen just looked at them as if they were crazy and walked out, Teresa quickly following him.

Rae stood in the middle of the living room, completely shocked at what had just occurred. She heard shouting coming from outside quickly followed by the sound of screeching tires.

She ran outside to see a car crashed into a tree, with her mother on the windshield. The entire front of the car was caked with her dark blood, and Teresa wasn't moving.

"Mom!" Rae shrieked and ran down the stairs towards her mother.

Raven jumped on the windshield next to her mother and tried to get her up, but she wouldn't budge.

"Raven… it's useless… she's gone." Glen said, trying to calm the girl down and get her off of the car.

Rae just looked at him for a moment, and she passed out, falling backwards off the car, her head forcefully landing on the cobblestones. She was out cold.


	3. Chapter 3: Realizing the Truth

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 3: Realizing the Truth:**

**Glen's POV:**

Glen was sitting in a chair next to Raven's bed in her hospital room, his head resting in his hands.

She was gone, they had done everything they could to save her, but to no avail. Teresa was dead.

_**Flashback…**_

"_We're sorry, Mr. Jacobs, we did everything we possibly do…." Dr. Peterson told Glen about four hours after the accident._

_Glen was about to break down into tears, but he somehow managed to hold them back, he never cried in public. __**Never**_

"_Thank you." He said, his voice hoarse. "What about the girl?"_

"_She has only suffered a minor concussion, and will simply have a terrible head ache for about a day. However, the trauma from the loss of her mother has left her devastated on the inside, but we believe she is in a state of strong denial. Whatever you do, don't talk about it to her, at least not yet." Peterson replied. "And, as far as the paternity test you requested, here are the results."_ _He handed Glen a folded piece of paper. "Now, if you want, you can go in her room and see her. She is no longer unconscious, but sleeping, we gave her some sleeping medicine. We told her about her mother and she took it alright, well, if you could call no response at all alright, but as I said before, she is in denial. If she is still sleeping… let her sleep, she needs her rest" Peterson finished and walked away down the hall._

_Glen glanced at the paper in his hands and without opening it, walked into Raven's hospital room._

_He glanced at down at the sleeping Rae, remembering the nickname her mother had called her by. Rae was a beautiful young girl, but now she just looked awful. She was extremely pale, much more than she had been before, and her cheeks were stained with tears that had been shed some time before she fell asleep. The trails from her tears were a blackish color because of her mascara and eyeliner, which was also smudged and smeared all around her eyes._

_He sighed and sat in the chair, putting his head in his hands._

_**End of Flashback…**_

Raven groaned and Glen looked at her. Her eyes were still closed, but she was rubbing the back of her head.

Glen looked at the folded paper in his hands and opened it.

It read:

_Raven Nicole Muehleisen_

_Mother: Teresa Anne Muehleisen_

_Father: Glen Thomas Jacobs_

Glen could not believe what he had just read. He_ was _Rae's father.

He looked up to meet the icy blue eyes of Raven; his daughter. Glen couldn't help but to notice that her eyes were exact replicas of his own.

"So, who are you, and why did my mom say you are my father?" she suddenly asked, her voice weak, it was so small and raspy that it was just barely audible.

"My name is Glen Jacobs, and according to this paper…" Glen said, holding the paper up a bit so she could see it better. "I am your father."

Rae was silently staring at him, taking in his every detail.

"I can sort of see it." she said after a while. "I have your eyes." She added quietly.

"Yeah, you do." He said.

After a long awkward pause Raven said, "You don't want me to be your daughter, do you…?"

He was unable to answer, however, for the door burst open and Bam, Steve-o, Johnny Knoxville, Brandon Novak, Brandon Dicamillo, Chris Raab, Ryan Dunn, and Rake Yohn walked in.

Bam rushed over to Rae and cupped her face in his hands; and, gently, he placed his lips on hers.

"Are you ok, babe?" he asked her quietly.

**Raven's POV:**

Everyone else asked her the same question, or something along those lines, all at the same time, making her head pound.

"Whoa, not all at once." She said holding up her hands to silence them all, with a slight laugh, "Yeah, guys. I'm fine, just gotta killer head ache."

"You again… who are you?" Bam asked, looking straight at Glen.

"This is Glen Jacobs, my father." Rae said.

"Your father?" Dunn said.

"No Ryan, he's my fucking long-lost brother," Rae said sarcastically, mocking Dunn with a horrible impersonation of his voice. "What the fuck did I just say?"

"Ah, shut up." Dunn said with a laugh, hugging her lightly.

They all left a few minutes later, leaving Glen and Rae alone.

The two spent the next couple of hours getting to know each other.

Raven was released from the hospital after a while, making her happy. She could not wait to get out of the, in her words, 'hell hole where the food tastes like shit.'

Glen was driving her back to her apartment when Rae said, "Did they find out who was driving that car?"

"Yeah, a drunk driver who fell asleep at the wheel." Glen replied. "So, what are you going to do now?" Glen asked her after a long, kinda awkward, pause.

"Leave." She stated simply

"You're not staying for your mother's funeral?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to feel sad; I don't wanna show weakness by crying."

"Crying is not a weakness."

"To me, _for_ me, it is."

"Do you know where you're gonna go?"

"No…. But I'll probably figure something out. Why?"

"Well, I'm a professional wrestler."

"Cool." She said with a small nod of her head.

"Yeah. And I was wondering if you wanted to come on the road with me." he said, "You don't have to, of course, but if you want to, you can."

Rae wanted nothing more at that moment than to leave West Chester, Pennsylvania. She loved it there, it was her home, but she needed to get away. Plus, she wanted to get to know her father. So she agreed.


	4. Chapter 4: Head Aches

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 4: Head Aches:**

Glen dropped Rae off at her apartment that she and her mother used to share; he would pick her up in the following morning.

Rae walked through the front door of the apartment and looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Noon." she muttered to herself.

She rubbed the back of her head, which was throbbing terribly, and decided that she would lay down for a little while.

After about two hours, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she shouted.

The front door opened and Johnny Knoxville, Steve-o, and Bam walked into her room.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey." They all replied.

A feeling of awkwardness fell over the room. It was always awkward whenever the four of them were alone together, for the soul reason that each of the men, Knoxville, Steve-o and Bam, had all dated Rae at some point or another. Bam and Rae at the moment are in the middle of a long on and off relationship.

"Glen is a pro wrestler, did you know that?" Steve-o randomly asked after a little while.

"Yeah, I knew that, what'd y'all do, look him up or some other shit?" Rae replied with a chuckle.

"Some other shit." Bam replied with a laugh.

"Nah, seriously… he was on TV the other night night, he portrays a pretty scary guy, and he can kick some _serious_ ass." Knoxville said with a chuckle.

"And, that definitely explained his size."

"Yeah, he's really big."

"He asked me to go on the road with him." Rae replied quietly.

"What?"

"Why?"

"What'd you say?"

"Whoa, chill guys. I already have a headache. He and I want to get to know each other as father and daughter, and I said yes."

"How long are you gonna be gone, Rae." Steve-o asked, grabbing her hand.

"I dunno." She replied, looking down at their hands.

"What about us?" Bam asked sadly.

"Well, I'm going to miss you guys a hell of a lot." Rae replied with an encouraging smile.

"No, babe. Us, as in you and me." Bam said cupping her face.

Rae let go of Steve-o's hand, much to his dismay, and wrapped her fingers on either hand around either of Bam's wrists, giving them a gentle squeeze and said, "Guys, do you mind if me and Bam talk privately for a minute?" Her eyes never leaving Bam's.

"Alright, but no sex, we don't wanna wait that long." Knoxville chuckled as he practically dragged Steve-o, who didn't want to leave Rae's side, out of the room.

"I could ask if you could come on the road with me." Rae suggested once the other's left.

"Nah, that wouldn't work…. I gotta film the show." Bam sighed.

"Good point, I forgot about that."

"What are we gonna do?" Bam asked.

"I dunno, Bammi, I don't know how long I'm gonna be there. Hell, I could be there for the next two years for all I know."

"What are we gonna do, Rae, try a long distance relationship?"

"Nah, I have a bad history with those, you know that," Rae replied with a small sigh, referring to each of her past relationships with Knoxville and Steve-o that each went down the tubes because of their distance. "What if we tried, I dunno… taking a break?"

"What?"

"I dunno, I mean, who knows, when I'm gone you could meet someone new and want to date them..." Rae said.

"What makes you think that would happen?"

"I'm not saying it would. I'm just saying that it is possible…. I mean, that could happen to me too, not that it ever would, but there is that possibility." She quickly added seeing the hurt look on his face.

"I don't want to take a break from you, I don't want to leave at all… and I don't want you to leave me, Rae." He said, tears beginning to sting his eyes, making them a bit redder than they already were.

"Well, I'm not doing a long distance relation ship, those never work out for me. Our only other option is breaking up, unless you can think of something different." Rae said.

Bam thought for a minute and finally said, "Your right, those are our choices…. And I really don't like it, but I guess we're just gonna have to take a break." She let out a ragged sigh as tears began to leak out of her eyes. "I love you, Bam." She sat up and pressed her body to his, putting her head into his chest.

"I love you too, Rae." Bam said, pulling her away from him so that he could see her face. HE cupped her face and crushing his lips to hers. "And don't ever forget it." He added when they broke apart.

"I won't, and don't you ever forget that I love you."

"Never…. So…. How're you feeling?"

"Fine, but my head's murdering me." She said with a small giggle. "I've already taken about three pain pills to try to stop it, but nothing…. I think I'm going to try and see if sleep will help."

"I'm sorry to hear that, baby. I'll leave you to rest. What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"About ten AM." She replied.

"Alright, I'll come over than… to say goodbye, ya know…. You get some rest." He said, lovingly pressing his lips to her forehead, and he left her room.

Rae could hear the front door open and shut a few seconds later.

A little while after Bam had left, Rae slept for the rest of the day and woke up at about eleven at night.

She got up, packed all her things for about two hours, and than went straight into the bathroom.

She came out three hours later, freshly showered, and with a newly pierced nose, belly button, snake bites and an ear cartilage piercing in each ear. She wanted to feel some sort of pain, and piercing herself was better than cutting herself, like she would have a few years ago. She went back to bed, not really tired, but wanting to ease her pounding head.


	5. Chapter 5: Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 5: Saying Goodbye:**

Rae woke up at 9:30 AM the following morning and took a quick, fifteen-minute shower.

She exited the bathroom wearing a dark blue, skin tight tank top that went over her navel to show off her self pierced belly button, a black cargo pants, a black, leather, studded belt, blue and black sneakers, and had applied black eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara to her eyes and shiny, clear lip gloss to her lips. She had left her hair down as she usually did.

There was a knock on the door. Rae walked to the door and when she opened it, Bam was standing there. It was raining rather heavily out and he was soaked to the skin. Rae didn't care how wet he was, she ran into his arms and he held her hundred and ten pound frame about two feet off of the ground.

They didn't exchange any words, they just stood there in each other's arms, holding each other, not knowing when they would be able to embrace each other again.

Glen pulled up the driveway in his rental car and Rae and Bam broke their embrace.

Bam grabbed one of Rae's suitcases, she grabbed the other and carried her skate board under her free arm as they dragged the heavier bags to the car.

Glen grabbed both of the bags with ease and put them in the back of his car.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hey." Rae said.

"Yo." Was all Bam could utter.

"You ready to go, Raven?" Glen said.

"Yeah."

"Bye, babe." Bam said, tenderly putting his hands on her lower back.

"Bye." She whispered, feeling tears sting at her eyes a bit. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Bam crushed his lips to hers. He gently ran his tongue against her sealed lips, which she eagerly opened. He pushed and rubbed his tongue onto all of the sensitive spots in her mouth, which he had learned and memorized over their time together. He received several small moans and groans from her, which made him smile a bit.

"Bye, and don't forget what I told you last night. Love you." Bam said once they broke apart.

"I won't, I love you too, bye." She said and climbed into the car with her father.

"So…" Rae said once they got going. "What do I call you?"

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean, dad… Glen… what?"

"Whatever you want. And what should I call you?"

"Rae, or Raven, whichever works for ya." She replied with a laugh.

"Which do you prefer?"

"Rae."

"Than Rae it is. Was your nose… and lip… pierced the other day?" Glen said, spotting the tiny crystal stud implanted on her nose and the two silver rings on her bottom lip.

"Nope, didn't have my belly button pierced or this part of my ear either." She replied, gesturing to the places she had named.

"Damn, you do them yourself?" Glen asked with a laugh.

"Yup."

"Can I ask you something?" Glen asked.

"Sure."

"Did your mom ever re-marry, because I know that your last name is Muehleisen, which isn't her's…?"

"Yeah, she did, when I was an infant apparently. They divorced when I was two. I don't get along with him and I really don't want to get into detail." Rae replied.

"Oh, that's ok. So, what's up with you and that Bam kid?" Glen asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Bam? He and I were dating but are now taking a break."

"Ah, I see..."

Jeff's POV:

Jeff slammed his pencil on his desk, tossed his notebook a few feet away from him, and threw his guitar onto his bed. He lost it, it was gone. His inspiration for song writing had officially gone down the drain.

He sighed, picked up his pencil, notebook, and guitar and went into the lobby of the hotel in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania that the RAW roster was currently staying in, hoping that he could possibly find something there to give him inspiration.


	6. Chapter 6: A First Warning

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 6: First Warning:**

Glen and Rae pulled into the hotel parking lot after an hour's drive.

Glen carried his daughter's suitcases and Rae carried her skateboard, wanting so much to get on it and just ride away, as fast as she could possibly go, just so that she could escape her troubles and worries.

She looked up to the sky, it was so dark, an almost black shade of gray, and it looked like it was going to rain, but not a single drop fell from the dark clouds as they gracefully moved across the sky.

Rain was Rae's mother's favorite kind of weather there was, and it was also Rae's favorite. That was one of the many things she and her mother had in common. She and Raven would dance in the rain when Rae was little and than be sick as dogs the next day.

They walked through the front door of the hotel lobby and walked towards the front desk in the lobby. As Glen checked them in, Rae looked around, only to meet the beautiful green eyes of Jeff Hardy. She smiled at him. But, she was completely unaware as to who he was, but his look, especially his eyes, grabbed her attention.

**Jeff's POV:**

Jeff sat down at a table in the lobby, he opened up his notebook and hoped that he would find something that would re open the doors of him imagination so that he could feel the inspiration flowing through him for a new song, or perhaps even a poem. At the moment, he wanted nothing more than for his imagination to open and for him to have some sort of creativity come out through his own words so that he could escape in the,.

The door of the lobby opened and Glen Jacobs walked in.

Jeff looked down at his paper, Glen was definitely not going to help Jeff; he refused to write about the monster of RAW.

He looked up again and saw a young, beautiful girl standing behind Glen.

Her big, icy blue eyes, completely outlined with black eye makeup, making them just pop, that Jeff could get lose in immediately struck him. Her full, pouty lips and wavy, light brunette and blonde hair that went to the center of her back completed the marvelous look of her face. He looked more at her hair and found an instant similarity between them, she had colored her hair. There was pink, purple, blue, and black streaks thrown around everywhere in her hair.

Her outfit did nothing to hide her amazing figure. Jeff could see that she easily had C cup breasts and judging by what he could see, she had a flat stomach that was beginning to develop abs. However, her lower half was completely obscured by black, baggy cargo pants.

He saw the skateboard under her arm and the dark clothes she wore and concluded that she was a dark angel.

A million ideas were running through his mind, not all of them about his writing.

She followed Glen to the front desk, and while he was checking them in, she looked around the lobby. Their eyes met and she smiled in his direction, he thought he was going to melt, she was even more lovely when she smiled, the smile on her face just lightened up all of her features.

He smiled back at her, but just as he did, Glen turned around and saw him looking at her.

Glen whispered something into her ear, she smiled, nodded, and walked away with nothing but a pass key that Glen had handed to her and her skateboard.

Glen watched her go, and when she disappeared behind the corner, Glen walked over to Jeff and sat in the chair across from him.

"Glen…?" Jeff said, looking down at his notebook avoiding looking at the incredibly large man opposite him.

"Jeff…." Glen said, his words dripping with poison.

The two men had never liked one another, never, not that they had ever even tried to get along, let alone like each other, they had just never really seen eye to eye.

"So, who was that girl?" Jeff said, looking up at Glen.

"Raven." Glen said simply, the poison leaving his voice as he uttered her name.

"Raven." Jeff whispered more to himself than to Glen.

"My daughter." Glen said.

"Your daughter?" Jeff said rather loudly, not fully believing Glen.

"Yes, and you will do well to keep your eyes, or any other part of your body off of her. I just found her, and I'm not going to lose her now, least of all to you!" Glen said and he got up and walked away with Raven's suit cases in his hands.


	7. Chapter 7: Mr McMahon

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 7: Mr. McMahon:**

Glen got to the hotel room he shared with his daughter, to find her sitting on the couch, looking at something on her cell phone.

"What cha doin'?" he asked, making her jump a bit in surprise.

"Texting Bam." She said and she closed her phone.

"I have a meeting with Vince McMahon in a couple minutes, do you wanna come?" Glen asked.

"Who's Vince McMahon?" Rae asked.

"Wow, you don't anything about wrestling, do you?" Glen said with a laugh.

"I know that you're a wrestler, and that the company's name is WWE, which stands for World Wrestling Entertainment… that's about it."

"Vince McMahon is the chairman of the WWE."

"Sure, whatever that means."

Glen laughed and said, "It means that he is the boss, so you wanna go?"

"Sure."

"Alright, let's go."

They went down to the lobby to find Vince sitting at a table with his son, Shane, both men were sipping on mugs of coffee.

"Vince… Shane, meet my daughter, Raven." Glen said when they got to the table.

"Nice to meet you." Rae said, shaking their hands.

When she shook Shane's hand, she noticed him looking her up and down and she got immediately grossed out. She noticed the same with Vince and nearly threw up. After a few more seconds of the two men checking her out, she did throw up a little bit in her mouth.

"Well, I just got a whole new idea." Vince said.

"Uh-oh." Glen said with a laugh.

"Raven, how would you like to be your father's valet?" Vince asked.

"Wait a minute, Vince, I don't want her wrestling." Glen said.

"She won't be, yet. If she wants, I want you to train her Glen." Vince said.

"Wait a minute, dad, she would look stupid doing basically nothing but mat work." Shane pointed out.

"You've got a point, Shane-o-mac…" Vince thought for a moment. "We'll have Jeff train her." Vince declared.

"Wait just a minute, Vince, I don't want him around her." Glen said.

"Well, I want her to learn some high flying moves. Therefore, I want the best highflier on the entire RAW roster, and that would be Jeff. Both you and Jeff _will_ train her." Vince said.

"So, Raven, do you want to be your father's valet, and wrestle against the divas of RAW?" Shane said.

"Uhm, sure…?" Rae said, not really sure.

"Would you be willing to allow Jeff Hardy to train you?" Vince asked.

"Sure...?" She said again, her voice growing more high pitched as she got more and more confused.

"Well than it's settled! She can sign her contract on the night of her wrestling debut. She doesn't have to sign anything to come to the ring with you, Glen." Shane said.

"The two of you will share a locker room, and an outfit will be waiting in your locker room for you to wear, Raven." Vince said, he got up. "I look _very _forward to seeing you." He said and he and Shane left.


	8. Chapter 8: Preparing for the Show

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 8: Preparing for the show.**

**Jeff's POV:**

Jeff climbed onto one of the piles of speakers and boxes stacked in the hall of the arena in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and began to play a few chords on his guitar.

"Hey, Jeffro,." came the voice of Matt who was walking past Jeff, closely followed by his girlfriend Ashley Massaro.

"Hey guys." Jeff said.

**Rae's POV:**

Glen and Rae walked into the locker room that they now shared. Rae had changed into tight, low-rise black jeans, a black, leather, studded belt holding them onto her waist, and a black tank top before they got there.

Glen looked at the outfit she was supposed to wear to the ring that night, and he got angry and how revealing it was.

Rae walked over to him and looked at it, she couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Dad, I'm gonna go look around." Rae said, gesturing to the skateboard that was under her arm.

"Alright, hurry back though, okay?" Glen replied. He didn't want her to run into any of the perverts that worked and wrestled on this roster, seeing as how she didn't know anybody.

"Yup." Rae said and exited the room.

When she stood outside the door, she pulled out her black video Ipod, put the ear pieces in her ears, and blasted Dead Body Man by Insane Clown Posse and put it back in her pocket.

She set her skateboard in front of her and she stepped on it. Rae skated down the hall on her skateboard until she heard the sounds of a guitar, but didn't pay any attention to it.

But as she got closer, she could no longer ignore the glorious sound being produced from the instrument.

As she rolled down the hall, she noticed that there were lots of piles of speakers stacked against the walls. It was than that she saw the man who she had seen in the lobby earlier, sitting on top of one of the tallest piles and being the one to produce the beautiful sounds from his guitar.

**Jeff's POV:**

Jeff heard the sound of skateboard wheels coming towards him. He looked up and his eyes fell on none other than Raven.

"Hey." She said and she skated past him rather quickly.

She had had her back facing him, and he got a pretty good look at her behind.

"Beautiful front and back, I wonder about inside." Jeff whispered.

Jeff couldn't help but smile at the mere thought of getting to know this girl. He had heard her voice for the first time. It was clear and beautiful and sounded just as he had imagined it would.

**Rae's POV:**

Rae smiled. _' So, he works with the WWE, wonder what he does, assuming he's in the business.'_ She thought.

She had never watched wrestling before in her entire life, she didn't know a single thing about it, so she had absolutely no idea.

'_Damn, he's sexy.'_ Her thoughts continued as she pictured him in her mind.

He had been wearing a white muscle shirt, cargo khaki shorts that went just below his knees, and black sneakers on his feet. His hair was also a dark purple, she had also noticed some yellow and natural looking blonde in there too, assuming that blonde was his natural hair color.

He also had the most amazing green eyes that pierced right into her soul.

As she skated on, she passed two other men, both she assumed were wrestlers, judging by their very large sizes.

The one on the left was wearing dark blue jeans and a black tee shirt that said 'Legend Killer Randy Orton' and the one on the right wore jean shorts and a tee shirt that said 'Hustle Loyalty Respect' on it and a black hat on backwards.

They both looked her up and down as she passed them and she couldn't help but blush, they were both incredibly hot. But they didn't suit her the way the man with the purple hair did.

She went back to the locker room she shared with her father, he handed her the outfit she was going to wear to the ring that night and told her that she had to change in the diva's locker room so she could get her hair and makeup done.

When she entered the diva's locker room, she was about to put on her outfit when two people walked up to her and said. "So, you the new diva?"

"Something like that I guess." Rae replied, turning towards the blonde and red head women.

"Trish Stratus, nice to meet you." The blonde said.

"And I'm Christy Hemme." Said the red head.

"Raven." Rae replied.

"We'll see you around?" Trish said.

"Yeah." Rae said.

"Aight, see you."

After Trish and Christy left, Rae got to work putting on her outfit.

She looked in the full-length mirror across the room and was surprised to see that she actually looked good! But despite that face, she hated the outfit she had to wear. She felt naked.

She was wearing a blood leather-ish material red corset that tied in the front and looked like paperclips and safety pins were holding it together and pushed her breasts up, a black miniskirt that was so short that a lot of her butt could be seen in the back. Black fish lace that went to the center of her thighs, black heeled boots with red and silver buckles that went just under her knees, and a black, leather, finger less glove on her right that she assumed had something to do with her father's character.

She than went to get her makeup done and came out ten minutes later wearing black eye shadow, mascara, and eyeliner on her eyes and clear, shiny lip gloss on her lips.

She got her hair done and when that was finished, her hair was dyed black with blood red streaks that they assured her would come out when she takes her next shower.

She walked back into her locker room to find her father standing there in his ring attire.

"How do I look?" Rae asked with a giggle, spinning around for him to see the whole thing, pretending to act like a completely slutty girl.

"You look like I'm gonna kill Shane for picking out an outfit like that for you to wear on national fucking television." He said and she laughed.

"Shane picked this out? Figures… I saw him and his father checking me out when we went to meet them today."

"Yeah, I have a feeling he wanted to see your package."

"Is there anything I need to know about our characters or whatever…?"

"Well, my ring name is Kane."

"What's mine?"

"Raven."

"Hmm, I like that name." she giggled.

Glen laughed and continued, "When we go out there, put on a face just like this." He demonstrated his angry scowl.

"Like this?" Rae said, putting on her best scowl that was as close to his as she could possibly make it.

"Good. And when we're in the middle of the ring, I set off some fire blasts from the pyros that are attached to the outer turnbuckle posts, do this with me." Glen said, demonstrating how to lift and drop her arms to set off the pyros.

"Okay." She said and did the exact same thing he had just demonstrated for her.

"Perfect." Glen said with a smile on his face.

"Glen, Raven, you guys are on in about a minute and a half." A stagehand that had poked his head in said and he immediately left afterwards.

"Come on, we better go." Glen said and led her out the door of their locker room.

"Who are you wrestling tonight?" Rae asked when they got to the curtain.

"Jeff Hardy." Glen replied.

Just than, Kane's music blared through the arena and he shouted over it, "Put on that face!"

She did so and followed her father through the curtain.

"Whoa, JR, who is that?" King said from the announce table.

"I have no idea, King." JR replied.

"Well, whoever she is, I'm sure as hell happy she's here." King chuckled.

**Jeff's POV:**

Jeff's breaths caught in this throat when he saw Raven, she was just so beautiful, but he still put on a surprised, unknowing look on his face, just as his script required him to do.


	9. Chapter 9: Kane's daughter

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 9: Kane's daughter:**

Glen and Rae walked toward the ring and he told her to stand in front of the ring.

He climbed onto the ring apron and he stepped over the top rope like it was nothing. When he was in the ring, he stepped down on the bottom rope and pulled up the middle and top ropes and gestured for her to come up the stairs and into the ring.

Rae walked up the stairs and ducked under the elevated middle rope.

It was than that Rae saw Glen's opponent, the man called Jeff Hardy, standing at the other side of the ring, and she recognized him as the man from earlier that day.

Her and Glen stood in the middle of the ring, facing each other, lifted up their arms, and let off the pyros.

"Just stand over there in my corner and be careful." Glen said.

"Okay." She said and walked toward Jeff.

"Hey." She whispered to him as she walked past him.

**Jeff's POV:**

"Hey." He whispered back to her.

As she ducked under the middle rope he got an even better look at her backside.

He smiled, he definitely liked what he saw.

**Rae's POV:**

'_So, he's a wrestler.'_ Rae thought.

When she was standing in Kane's corner, she couldn't help but to check out how completely sexy Jeff was.

He was in his black muscle shirt and black baggy cargo pants. His hair had a few braids thrown around in it.

When the match began, she noticed that Jeff was very quick in the ring, and tried to use his speed to avoid Kane's hits and knock him to the ground.

As the match progressed, Kane had Jeff in a pinning predicament, but Jeff refused to give up and he kicked out with each pin.

Finally, Kane had Jeff right where he wanted him to be.

Kane grasped Jeff's neck, put his arm over his shoulder, lifted him, and dropped him extremely hard back to the canvas.

Rae cheered for her father, even thought she was a little disappointed to see Jeff down, and as Glen pinned Jeff, she counted with the ref.

One- two- three!

Kane sat up and Rae slid into the ring.

"Great job, daddy!" Rae exclaimed.

Kane couldn't help but smile, it sounded so good to hear her call him daddy.

He hugged her, much to the surprise of the crowd, JR and King, and he gestured for a cameraman to give him a mic.

Rae looked down at Jeff who was lying on the canvas, silently staring at her with an expression less face.

"I'm sure that everyone is wondering who this lovely young woman here beside me is." Kane said in an evil sort of raspy voice.

"This is Raven, my daughter." Kane said and dropped the mic back to the ground.

As he said this, Rae raised her arms and dropped them down, the flames erupting from the pyros.

She looked up at her father who was smiling and than looked over at Jeff who was still silently staring at her with the same expression less face.

Kane led Rae out of the ring, back up the ramp, and through the curtain.

The show cut off with a shot of Jeff's face, staring at the curtain they had disappeared behind, he appeared to be deep in thought.


	10. Chapter 10: Feelings

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 10: Feelings:**

"Great job daddy!" Rae said happily once they got behind the curtain.

"Thanks baby girl, you did good too." Glen replied.

"Thanks." Rae said, even though she had absolutely no idea what she did that was good, after all, all's she did was stand there. "I'm gonna go change." Rae said. She grabbed her duffel bag off of the couch and she walked toward the diva's locker room.

When she walked in, she found Trish and Christy who each walked up to her and congratulated her on a great on-screen debut.

"You were awesome!" Trish said.

"Yeah, right." Rae replied with a chuckle.

"Seriously." Christy said.

"Guys, all I did was stand there." Rae said.

"It's all about the look in your eyes." A blonde with some turquoise dyed on the inside, said, walking up to them.

"Hey Ash." Trish said.

"Rae, meet Ashley Massaro." Christy said.

"What's up, dude." Ashley said and she and Rae bumped fists. "So… guys, Matt, Jeff, John, Randy, and I are going to a local club called Black Diamond tonight and party! You guys wanna come with?" Ashley said.

"Sure. I'll get Ron to go too." Trish said. Ron was her fiancé of quite a few years.

"Yeah, I'll go." Rae said.

"I'm there." Christy said.

"Cool, let's go to the hotel to get ready and shit, and we'll all meet up in about a half hour." Ashley suggested.

"Alright." Rae said.

Rae changed back into the black tank top and jeans she had been wearing earlier and she grabbed her skateboard.

When she got back to the locker room, she found her father standing with his duffel bag in hand. "Are you ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yup." She replied.

When they got to their car and began driving, Rae said, "Dad… Trish, Christy, Dave, Ashley, Matt, John, Randy, Ron and I are going to a club tonight, can I go?" She was careful not to mention that Jeff was going to be there. She had a feeling that for some reason, her father did not like Jeff very much, she just found it better not to mention him.

"Sure." He said to her relief.

"Cool, thanks." Rae said as they pulled into the hotel parking lot.

When they got to their hotel room, Rae got in the shower to get rid of the black and red hair dye and the heavy amount of makeup that had been applied to her face.

She came out of the bathroom wearing a dark blue tank top that stopped in the center of her long torso and was pulled down a bit to sneak a peek at her breasts. She put on a short black miniskirt that weighed at the bottom, and black and blue sneakers. She than put on light blue eye shadow, black eyeliner, blue mascara and clear lip-gloss.

"Alright dad, I'm going. I'll be back later, don't wait up." Rae said.

"Alright, bye baby girl." Glen, who was sitting on the couch watching TV, said.

"Bye." Rae said and walked out of the door.

When Rae got downstairs into the lobby, she found Trish, Trish's fiancé Ron, Christy, Dave, who was Christy's boyfriend, John, and Randy.

"Hey guys." Rae said, walking up to them.

Randy's eyes bulged out of his head and John's jaw fell when they saw Raven and they kept staring at her. Rae laughed a bit and hit Randy's forehead and put her hand under John's chin, closing his mouth.

"You look totally hot!" Christy exclaimed.

"Yeah, you do." Trish said.

"Thanks." She said.

"Now, as soon as Ash and the Hardy's get their asses down here we can go." Dave said.

"Well, you don't have to wait any longer." Came Ashley's voice. Matt and Ashley stood hand in hand and Jeff stood idly next to them.

"Alright, let's go!" Rae said.

**Jeff's POV:**

Jeff did all he could not to let his eyes bulge or his jaw drop when he saw Raven.

Her top showed her long toned stomach and teased him with a peek at her breasts. He could also see that she had hips to die for. Her skirt not as short as the one she had worn to the ring earlier that night, but still teasing to him as it showed off her long legs.

**Rae's POV:**

When they all got to the club, they went over to a table, sat, and ordered their drinks.

Rae ordered a strawberry pucker with a little bit of vanilla ice cream, her favorite.

After a few sips of her drink, Rae said, "I've got an idea. Chicas, let's dance."

"Great idea." Ash said.

"Love too." Christy said in a sing-song voice.

"Count me in." Trish said.

The four women went to the dance floor and bumped and grinded against each other. Their motive, make the guys want them so bad, it hurt them. Ms. New Booty was blasting through the speakers in the club.

"So, Ash and Matt are dating, Trish and Ron are engaged, Christy and Dave are dating, jeez, are me Randy and John the only single ones here?" Rae said with a laugh.

"No, there's also Jeff." Trish said.

"I thought he was dating some one." Rae said.

"Nope, dumb bimbo, bitch dumped him." Ashley said.

"She says they didn't connect any more." Christy said.

"You know, you look familiar, Rae." Ashley said.

"Well, have any of you ever seen the shows Viva La Bam, Jackass, or Wild Boyz?" Rae said as Trish grinded on her.

"Yeah." They all replied.

"I was on a few episodes of each. I dated Johnny Knoxville, than Steve-o, and most recently Bam Margera." Rae said.

"Cool." Christy said.

"Those three guys are hot." Trish said.

"I knew I'd seen you somewhere." Ashley said.

**Jeff's POV:**

"So, Jeffro, I saw you checking Rae out." Matt said to his younger brother.

"Yeah so did I." Randy said.

"You could hardly keep her eyes off her." John said.

"Like you two are to talk, Rand, I'm surprised your eyes didn't fall out of your head, and Cena, I'm surprised your jaw didn't fall off of your fuckin' head." Jeff said causing the entire table, except John and Randy, to laugh.

"You know, I've seen her on TV before." Ron said.

"Oh really…? On what show?" John asked.

"Viva La Bam, Jackass, Wild Boyz, dude, she's fucking dated Johnny Knoxville, Steve-o, and most recently, Bam Margera, and, actually… I think they're still together." Dave said.

"Well, that explains the skater girl persona." Randy said.

"Seriously, Jeff… if you like her, you better make it known to her and do something about it before someone else does…. Like me for example." John said with a smug grin.

The whole table looked at him like he was crazy.

"Or me. I'll _gladly_ take her out." Randy said. Now it was his turn to have the entire table stare at him as if he was crazy.

"What?" John and Randy said in unison.

"Seriously though… Jeff, I highly doubt a girl like Raven Nicole Jacobs, stays single for very long." Matt said.

Jeff thought for a moment and looked at Rae who was grinding against Christy. John was _very_ correct, Jeff did like her. A lot. And Matt was just as equally correct… there was no way in hell a girl like Raven stays single for long. And there was that possibility that she was still with Bam Margera.

**Rae's POV:**

The girls came back and dragged their respectable men onto the floor, leaving Rae, Jeff, John and Randy alone.

Rae sighed. "I hate this rap shit… but it's fun to dance to." She giggled. "Hey Randy, let's go dance." Rae suggested.

"Yeah." Randy said as the two got up and went onto the dance floor where Snap Yo Fingers, by Lil Jon was blasting.

**Jeff's POV:**

Jeff stared enviously at Randy and Rae who were sensually bumping and grinding against each other.

"What'd I tell you, man?" John said to Jeff.

Jeff looked at John, and knew that he was right.

When the song ended, and a new one, I Write Sins, Not Tragedies, by Panic! At the Disco, began, John got up, walked onto the dance floor, and began dancing with Rae.

Randy came back and said, "See, we told you…. Oh, and apparently, she loves the shit outta this song." He laughed.

**Rae's POV:**

After the song ended and she was done dancing with John, she walked back to the table, sat down and took a couple of sips of her drink. "I love that song." She laughed.

"Rae, c'mon, let's go dance." Jeff said, taking her by surprise, she had been waiting for him to ask her all night, she had only danced with Randy and John to make him jealous.

"Sure, let's go." She said.

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

In The End by Linkin Park was playing and Rae grinded against Jeff.

"My fucking God, I love this song too!" she laughed. Rae danced with him in the most provocative way she knew.

She definitely felt something for Jeff, he was so sexy and sweet. She was only surprised that she felt this way after less than a day of knowing him.

As the song ended, My Immortal began.

Jeff pulled her to him and placed his hand on her lower back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest.

Rae relaxed in his embrace, feeling comfortable and at ease.

"Jeff." She said.

"Mmm?" He replied.

"I'm a bit confused."

"What about?"

"Can I ask you a question first?"

"Shoot."

"Do you like me?"

"Yeah, you're beautiful… sweet… smart…"

"I feel the same about you." Rae said, lifting her head off his chest and looking into his green eyes. "That's what I'm so confused about, I've only known you for a few hours and I already feel such strong emotions and feelings for you."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Jeff asked.

"I suppose so." Rae said.

Jeff crushed his lips to hers. She gasped into the kiss, but relaxed after a moment. Jeff slid his tongue across her closed lips and she opened them eagerly to allow his entrance. She moaned and with her arms that were around his neck, she attempted to pull him closer.

Jeff broke their embrace and said, "Uhm… let's go back to the hotel.

"Yeah…. I think that's a _very_ good idea." Rae said.

When they got back to the hotel, they were about to go into Jeff's room when Rae said. "Jeff, wait, I just met you today… I don't want to take this too fast."

"Rae, don't worry about it, okay? I understand. I can wait until you're ready." Jeff said, "Do you want me to walk you back to your room?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Rae replied.

When they got up there, Jeff said, "Well, good night."

"Night."

Jeff walked away and was half way down the hall when Rae turned around and shouted, "Jeff, wait!"

**Jeff's POV:**

Jeff turned around to see her running toward him, jump into his arms, and crush her lips to his.

**Rae's POV:**

She opened her mouth to allow his tongue's entry, and moaned when it met her own. She buried her hand in his hair, entangling her fingers in his long multi colored hair and put her other hand on the back of his neck, trying to get him deeper.

He moved his hand down her back, and, when he could no longer control himself, he tightly squeezed her right butt cheek.

She moaned and he smiled a bit.

He moved his other hand down her back, and moved it onto her left butt cheek and squeezed both of them tightly at the same time, making her moan grow deeper.

He let go of her lips and said in a husky voice, "You had better just go to bed, darlin', before I go any further."

"Aight, I'll see you tomorrow." Rae said.

"Bye." Jeff said.

"Bye."

Rae walked back down the hall and entered her room to find her father sleeping in his bed.

She took a fifteen minute shower and came out wearing red girl's boxers that said 'sweet on you!' on the butt, a black Bam Element tee-shirt, which she had a million of, and her hair was tied back in a pony tail.

She climbed into her bed, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Dreams of her and Jeff haunting her mind the entire night, and she liked each of these dreams.


	11. Chapter 11: Traning

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 11: Training:**

Glen tried to shake Rae awake three hours after she had fallen asleep. It was six o'clock in the morning.

Rae buried herself under the blankets to hide from her father. She never liked waking up in the morning, let alone this early.

Glen laughed and pulled the blankets off the bed and Rae hid her head underneath her pillow, holding it down.

"C'mon Rae, we've got to go down to the gym and get you prepared for your first match next week." Glen said, knowing that would at least get her to move.

"My first match is next week?" Rae asked as she buried her head deeper underneath her pillow.

"Yup, and it's for the Women's Championship belt." Glen replied, knowing that would get her to get up.

At this Rae poked her head out from under her pillow, looked at him, and said, "Why am I getting a chance at the championship? I just got here last night!"

"I guess that Vince has an idea for a story line for ya. Now get your ass out of bed. Jeff is waiting downstairs and he and I are going to teach you some of the basics… grapples, mat work, mat moves… and if your lucky, some high flying moves. Actually, I pretty much don't have to teach you anything at all, apparently Hardy will be in your story line with you.

"Okay." Rae said and sprung out of bed, straight into the bathroom.

She came out freshly showered and wearing black Aeropostale pants, a black tank top, black sneakers, and her hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail.

"See you, daddy." She said and left.

When Rae got to the gym, she was surprised to find it completely empty except for Jeff who was on the treadmill. She couldn't help but stare at his perfect body, glistening from a slight coat of perspiration.

He looked over at her, smiled, got off the treadmill, and walked over to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She said.

Jeff's POV:

He put his hand under her chin, lifting up her face towards his and gently placed his lips on hers.

"Okay. So, what are you teaching me today?" Rae asked when they broke apart.

"Well…." Jeff said as they entered the practice ring. "I figured we'd start with the basics."

Over the next few hours, Rae proved to be a natural in the ring, and an extremely fast learner. She had clearly inherited her father's skills.

He had taught her pretty much everything there was to know. She wasn't absolutely perfect, after all this was her first time in the ring, but she was pretty damn good for a first timer!

He was struggling to keep from touching her too much. Her skin was glistening with a thin layer of perspiration, and he found it hard to control himself. He would place his hands on her to put her in the correct position for something, but other than that he fought to keep himself from doing anything too drastic.

He had also given her a couple of finishers, a choke slam to go along with her father, a spring board huracanrana, and a shooting star press. He had even taught her the proper way to do a Swanton Bomb.

"Wow girl, I'm impressed! You learned fast!" Jeff told her once they were done.

**Rae's POV:**

"Thanks, you're a great teacher." Rae said with a smile.

"Hey Jeff." Came a voice from the entrance of the gym.

"Ah, hey Shan. Shan, this is Raven Jacobs, Glen's daughter…. Rae, this is my best friend, Shannon Moore." Jeff said.

"Nice to meet you, Shannon." Rae said, shaking his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Shannon said, kissing her hand, and smiling at her.

He had amazing green eyes that were completely surrounded by a circle of black paint. Around the black was a line of red, which were circling around it. He had a blonde and black mohawk, and a pierced nose, lip, eyebrow, and ear. She also noticed that he had several tattoos, though most of them were obscured by his tee-shirt.

'_Oh my God, he is hot!' _Rae thought.

"Hey, how bout we all go out to lunch in a bit?" Jeff suggested.

"I'm in." Shannon said.

"Sure, but I have to shower." Rae said.

"Ok, how bout in a half hour?" Shannon said.

"Sure." Jeff said.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later." Rae said and left the gym.

Little did she know, she had gained the affections of Shannon Moore.


	12. Chapter 12: Talking to Steveo

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Author's Note: In this story, Steve-o is going to seem a little bit like a complete ass hole, and believe me, I'm a huge fan of his, but for this story to work, he has to be a heel, at least for now.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 12: Talking to Steve-o:**

"So, what's goin' on with you and Rae?" Shannon asked his best friend once Rae left.

"Nothin'… yet." Jeff replied.

"Dude, you just broke up with Beth, I thought you wouldn't be so quick to rebound." Shannon said.

"I don't know, man, I just don't really feel anything over Beth that I really need to dwell on the past about." Jeff said.

Shannon wanted nothing more at that very moment than to slap Jeff across the face.

**Rae's POV:**

Rae went down stairs an hour later wearing a black tank top, low rise black baggy cargo pants that practically fell off of her waist, but where held up by a black, leather, studded belt, and the pants had chains dangling down, and entirely black sneakers. She had applied black eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara and clear lip-gloss.

"Hey guys." Rae said, walking up to Jeff and Shannon who were already in the lobby waiting for her.

"Hey Rae." Jeff said, looking her up and down.

"Hey." Shannon said, staring into her eyes, He couldn't help but notice how the dark makeup she was wearing made the icy blue color of her eyes pop, making them look absolutely depth less.

Rae couldn't help but stare back up into Shannon's green eyes, his dark makeup making them stand out just as beautifully as her dark make up did to her own eyes.

She smiled and bashfully looked down at her feet, her cheeks growing warm from an on coming blush.

"Uhm, guys, let's go." Jeff said, a feeling of jealousy washing over him when he saw them staring at each other the way they were.

"Alright." Shannon said and walked out the door when he caught Jeff's glare.

Rae was about to follow Shannon when Jeff walked up behind her and wrapped his arms securely around her waist, pulling her to him so her back was resting against his chest. He gently placed his lips to her neck and licked a line going up to her ear. He took her ear lobe in his mouth and gently nibbled on it.

"Mmm, what's this for?" Rae said, trying to hold back from moaning out loud.

Jeff let go of her ear smiled. "Felt like it." He said.

He laced his fingers with hers, bringing her hand up to his lips, gently kissing it.

She giggled and said, "C'mon let's go."

When they got to the restaurant and ordered their meals, Shannon said, "So, what's it like, doin' all them pranks and shit. I mean, Jeff, Matt, and I do some stuff on the Hardy show, but not as big as what you and your friends back at your home do."

"It's really fun, some of the things we do are extremely life threatening. At first, before a huge stunt, I'm so scared of it if it's really dangerous, and just the thrill of that really fires you up for it and makes you forget your fear." Rae said.

"Sounds kinda like wrestlin'." Jeff said.

"I guess you can relate it to wrestling. Except, we aren't bearing each other up, most of the time, and we definitely don't wear those little outfits." Rae said with a laugh

"What's the best stunt you've done?" Shannon asked.

"Hmm, that would probably have to be Truck Jumping. That was where we had two trucks driving exactly next to each other, at approximately ninety miles per hour. I would stand on the far edge of one truck, wait for the right time, and jump into the back of the other. I almost fell off the edge a few times." Rae said with a laugh.

"Holy shit." Jeff said.

"How far apart were the trucks?"

"About four and a half feet. I also remember in Jackass the Movie when my friend Ryan Dunn stuck a little blue toy car up his asshole, he still has pain from it." Rae said and they all burst out laughing.

"So, you live with Bam Margera?" Shannon asked.

"Nah, I live, lived, in an apartment with my mum, it was right up the street from his house. I would sleep at Castle Bam most nights, though. But, I was born and raised in Syracuse, New York." Rae said.

"Had to be fun growin' up there." Jeff said.

"Yeah…. Got me used to city life." Rae said.

"I'll bet." Shannon chuckled.

For the next hour, they ate and continued getting to know each other a bit better.

They were driving back to the hotel and Shannon and Jeff were telling Rae about their Watermelon Duel on the Hardy show when Rae's cell phone began ringing.

Going Under by Evanescence was her ring tone.

"One sec guys, it's Knoxville…. Hello." She said, answering her phone.

"Hey, girlie." Johnny Knoxville said.

"Put it on speaker." Jeff whispered with an amused smirk.

"Ok, but neither of you say anything." She whispered back.

"Deal." Jeff agreed.

"Deal." Shannon said.

She turned the phone on speaker and said, "Knoxville, don't call me girlie."

She could hear Steve-o yelling in the background.

"I wanted to fuck Rae, but she left!" She faintly heard him yell.

"What the fuck! Is Steve-o drunk?" she asked.

"Yeah, just a little bit." Knoxville replied sarcastically.

"And exactly how much is a little bit?" Rae asked.

"A couple hundred shots of vodka and tequila, and trust me, Ravykins, I'm not exaggerating." Knoxville said with a laugh. "Don't worry about him, we've got him, sort of semi under control, Rae."

"Don't call me Ravykins!" Rae said but before she could say anything else, she heard Steve-o in the background yelling again.

"I wanna talk to Rae!" Steve-o shouted.

Rae sighed and said, "Put him on."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." Knoxville said and handed the phone over to Steve-o.

"Hey Rae." Steve-o said.

"Hey Steven."

"Hey, don't call me by that name!"

"I'm Sorry."

"I miss you."

"Whoa, you're actually saying something that makes slight sense when you're drunk." Rae said in a sarcastically shocked voice.

"You're so fucking hot, baby."

"Forget I gave you that compliment."

"I wanna fuck you so hard."

"What, where did that come from, and why are you drinking so heavily?"

"Cause, I'm fucking pissed off!"

"Why?"

"Cause, you won't come back to me. I don't even know why you dumped me."

"I dumped you because I can't deal with your drinking problem. It was better for us to stick to being friends." Rae said, she had given him this speech a million and one times and she was sick and tired of giving it to him.

"You looked so hot last night." Steve-o said as if she hadn't said anything.

"What? What are you talking about? I didn't see you last night."

"But I saw you."

"What are you talking about?"

"On TV. So, why did you say yes to Bam so many times but always said no to me?"

"You know what, I don't want to deal with this right now, so, call me when you're sober." Rae said, quoting one of her favorite songs, and hung up the phone.


	13. Chapter 13: The morning of the match

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the CKY or Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 13: The Morning of the Match:**

"He seems like a fun guy." Shannon said with a laugh.

"He is, but he's a completely different guy when he's drunk." Rae said, letting out a long sigh.

Over the course of the next week Rae had been progressing greatly in her training. Shannon had begun helping Jeff train her, and she had gotten good, really good!

On the morning of the Monday Night RAW, Rae, Shannon, and Jeff spent the morning until about ten AM, in the gym preparing Rae for her match against Amy Dumas that night.

"So, you ready for tonight, Rae?" Jeff asked her once they were getting ready to leave the gym.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied.

"Ya nervous?" Shannon asked.

"Nah. Anyway… I'm gonna go see my dad." She said.

"Alright, see ya." They said as she departed the gym.

When Rae got to her hotel room, she found Glen sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey daddy, what cha watching?" Rae said sitting next to him.

Glen smiled, he loved that she called him daddy.

"Jackass the movie, you're on this." Glen said.

"Cool." She said and looked up at the screen.

It showed her and Bam standing in the kitchen of his parent's house, it was dark outside the windows, meaning it was still night time. They were still in their day clothes, and Bam had a tooth pick hanging from his mouth.

"I'm Bam Margera." Bam said in a hushed tone.

"And I'm Raven." Rae said in an equally quite voice.

"And my parents are dead asleep." Bam said.

"It's 12:42 right now and Phil has to be at work at 5:00 in the morning." Rae said.

"So, he's trying to get a good night's sleep. And we're gonna go wake his ass up." Bam said and the couple walked away.

It than showed them in the hall outside his parent's room.

When Bam opened the door, it creaked and they paused all motion or sound that they had been making. When they were sure that they had not yet disturbed Ape and Phil's slumber, they slowly walked in.

Bam set down a large cartridge full of fireworks, lit them, and ran away as quick as possible.

Phil and Ape sat up and tried to hide under their covers when all of the loud pops and explosions began.

Rae climbed onto Phil and Ape's bed and started jumping up and down, moshing around and head banging.

Bam laughed and Rae jumped down and the couple ran into the hall.

Phil and Ape scrambled out of bed and into the hall where Bam and Rae were.

"Look at Phil's tummy." Rae said and her and Bam laughed.

"Phil, you gotta be up for 5:00 in the morning tonight?" Bam said.

"6:00 I gotta be at work." Phil replied.

On the screen it said five hours later.

Phil walked out the back door and walked towards his car.

When he got in his car, fireworks were let off and he almost fell out.

"Bam, I almost broke my leg getting out of there!" Phil shouted.

Rae began hysterically laughing when she saw this it was still funny.

"You're not gonna do that to me, are ya?" Glen asked.

"Maybe." Rae said and got up off the couch.

"I'm gonna take a shower." She said as she walked into the bathroom.

**Glen's POV:**

When she disappeared behind the bathroom doors, there was a knock at the front door.

Glen got up and opened the door to reveal the Prince of Punk Shannon Moore.

"What do you want, Punk?" Glen said.

He hated this guy even worst than he hated his best friend Jeff. He was an even worse influence on his daughter. Just by the way he dressed was an excellent example of why.

"Is Rae here?" he asked.

"No." Glen lied.

"Yes, she is." Came Rae's voice from, the bathroom.

Rae came bounding out a few seconds later.

"What's up, Shan?" Rae said.

"Uhm, I have to talk to you in private, it's really important." Shannon said.

"Uhm, alright, daddy can I have a moment in private with Shannon?" Rae asked her father.

"Sure, whatever, I'm gonna go talk to Mark." Glen said and exited the room.

**Rae's POV:**

"So, what's up?" Rae asked Shannon curiously once her father left.

"It's about Jeff, and you, and me." Shannon said, careful to put that it was partly about him last.

"Wow, uhm, ok." Rae said.

"Well, Jeff really likes you, I mean he _really_ likes you. And, I have to ask, do you like him?" Shannon said, quickly.

"Yeah, I do."

"I mean as more than a friend."

"Yes, I suppose I do, why do you ask?"

"Well, Jeff just got out of a relationship with a chick named Beth. She got pregnant, but lost the baby. They got engaged a little while later." Shannon said.

"What? But everyone says he's single." Rae said.

"That's what he tells everyone, but in truth, he's marrying her in two months." Shannon said.

"What, I don't understand, why does he tell everyone that he's single?"

"Because, no one likes Beth, I don't either quite frankly, she's a bitch. And, I think that you deserve someone better than that." Shannon said.

"Someone like who?"

**Shannon's POV:**

"I'm just warning you before you start dating him or something, I don't want to see you get hurt." Shannon said.

That was the truth, partly, but there was more to it than that, much more. He wanted to be the man in her life, but he wasn't going to tell her that until the time was right, it had to be absolutely perfect.

**Rae's POV:**

"Okay, now, what about you?"

Now, emotions were going to go flying in this subject, she knew.

"Well, I really like you, Rae."

"Wait, what do you mean, you like me?"

"I don't know, Rae. I can't stop thinking about you. Whenever you walk into a room that I'm also in, I get butterflies in my stomach. Whenever you're near me, I get lost in your icy blue eyes." Shannon said, walking towards her and cupping her face with hands, tears beginning to sting his eyes.

"Shannon." Rae gasped when he pulled her closer to him.

"I don't know what the fuck you've done to me, Rae." Shannon said, pressing his forehead to hers, and pressing her chest against his.

She gasped when she felt his long erection beginning to harden.

"You see." Shannon said with a laugh.

She looked up to see tears begin to form in his eyes.

"Shannon." Rae said, stroking her hand against his cheek.

"I love you, Rae. I know that you probably think I'm crazy for feeling this way when I've only known you for a week. But, I love you." Shannon said.

She was about to speak, but before she could say anything, he crushed his lips to hers. He snaked his tongue into her mouth and she moaned when it met hers. She reached up and knocked his hat to the floor, entangling her fingers in his relaxed blonde and black mohawk.

Shannon moaned at this and broke their embrace. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back so that she was looking into his eyes and she moaned.

"I don't want him to hurt you." Shannon said his voice incredibly husky, still clutching onto her hair.

"Do you really think he would?"

"I don't know."

She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

He cupped her breast through her shirt with his free hand and she broke away from their kiss to let out a moan.

Shannon captured her lips again and began kneading her.

Her phone began to ring and they both groaned.

"Look, I've gotta go, I'll see you at the show tonight. Good luck in your match against Amy." Shannon said, his voice even more husky than it was before and he left.

She flipped open her phone without bothering to look at the ID, and said, "Hello?" Her voice was raspy.

"Hey, babe." Bam said on the other end.

"Hey, how's it?" Rae said happily.

"It's good, a lot more boring without you though. I miss you like hell." He said.

"Aww, thank you, I miss you terribly. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Tonight on RAW, I'm going against Amy Dumas, better known as Lita, for the WWE Women's Championship!" Rae said enthusiastically.

"That's great, congratulations!" Bam said. "No, Steve-o don't" she could hear Bam shout followed by the sound of breaking glass.

"Listen, babe, I gotta go, Steve-o's drunk and is throwing a rampage in my living room, he just broke some of my mom's china." Bam said.

"Alright, love ya."

"Love ya, too. Good luck tonight! I'll be watching."

"Thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye." She said and hung up.

Rae sighed, got up, walked into the bathroom, and took a cold shower.

**Glen's POV:**

Glen pounded on Mark's door.

"Mark!" Glen shouted. "Mark!"

The door opened and Mark had to duck to dodge Glen's swinging fist.

"Whoa man, what's goin on?" Mark asked.

"Shannon Moore and Jeff Hardy." Glen growled through gritted teeth.

"Come in." Mark said, moving aside to allow his best friend access to enter his hotel room.

"What are they doin?" Mark asked, plopping down on the couch, Glen sitting next to him.

"Well, the first day I brought Rae here, Hardy was looking at her." Glen said.

"So."

"I mean he was really _looking _at her." Glen said.

"Man, half the locker loom's checked her out. Hell, I have." Mark said.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that" Glen growled.

"You go ahead and do that than." Mark said.

"Yes, half the locker room may have checked her out, but she's never responded to any of them. She smiled at Jeff." Glen said.

"Ok, I guess I see your point. Now, what about Moore?" Mark said.

"Well, he's been helping Hardy train Rae." Glen said.

"Yeah, I heard she's getting really good."

"Yeah, she is."

"But, what's so bad about that? Shannon's a good wrestler."

"I've seen him look at her too. The same sort of look Hardy gives her, and she always responds. And right now, they are both alone in my room." Glen said.

"Man, why don't you like Hardy or Moore?" Mark asked.

"Well, Hardy used to do drugs, for on thing, and Moore is just a punk, just like he says he is. They are both stupid and immature, I mean, have you seen them on the Hardy Show?" Glen explained. "Have you ever seen those Jackass TV shows or movies?"

"Man, she dated the main guys, and was part of the Jackass crew. And they're ten times worse than Jeff or Shannon." Mark said.

"That's different, they do what they do on TV for a living." Glen said.

"Man, they get paid for their show too."

"Yeah, but the Jackass crew were professionally trained. Shannon and the Hardys only do what they do because they can."

"Alright, man, whatever. But, I'd go get Moore out of there if I were you. I wouldn't leave them alone together." Mark said.

"You're right, I'll see you later." Glen said, go up, and left Mark alone in his room.

When he got to his room, Shannon was walking out.

"You better watch yourself, boy." Glen said.

Shannon looked at him and said, "Yeah, Kane, whatever."

He walked down the hall.

When Glen got back into the room, he could hear water running in the bathroom and assumed Rae was taking her shower.


	14. Chapter 14: Photo Shoot

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the CKY or Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Author's note: This chappy is really just a filler.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 14: Photo Shoot:**

Rae stared at the closed door that Shannon had disappeared behind mere seconds before.

She could hardly believe it. He said he loved her!

She sighed and walked into the bathroom.

When she got in, she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Her eyes were stinging from threatening tears, but she held them in. She never cried, not even when she lost her mother. She screamed and was devastated, but she did not shed a single tear, and she certainly wasn't about to now. A trait she got from her father. Her lips were dark and swollen from her passionate kiss with Shannon.

She had never felt so many emotions all at once in her entire life. She was happy, sad, and confused.

She sighed again, turned on the water, stripped off her clothes, and stepped into the shower. She flinched slightly at the cold temperature, but left it that cold.

Rae walked out of the bathroom wearing a black Bam Element tee shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. She found her father talking on his cell phone.

"Alright, we'll be right down." He said and hung up.

"Where we goin?" she asked.

"A photo shoot, you and I are gonna be on the cover of WWE magazine."

"Sweet."

"Let's go."

When they got to the site of the shoot, the photographer whose name was Greg, walked up to them and led them into separate dressing rooms, where outfits for them to wear were waiting for them.

Glen came out wearing his ring attire, and Rae was wearing the exact same thing she wore the previous week on Raw.

She stood in front of the camera and raised her right arm in the air as if she was about to do a choke slam. The lights were dimmed down to complete darkness. The only light coming from the red lights behind her and the flashing of the cameras.

"That was perfect." Greg said, and set her up for the next shot.

She was in the middle of a pretend ring and she pretended to let off the pyros, which they would digitally edit in once they were done with the shoot.

The next shot was of her and her father just standing and scowling at the camera. Rae was standing in front of Glen, a few inches to the left of him

Once the shoot was over, Glen and Rae had changed back into their normal clothes.

"Ready to go darlin?" Glen said, grabbing their duffel bags.

"Yup."


	15. Chapter 15: A New Women's Champion?

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the CKY or Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 15: A New Women's Champion?:**

When they got to the car, Glen said, "So, what's going on with you and Moore?"

"Shannon?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing." She lied. "We're just friends."

"Anything with you and Hardy?"

"Jeff or Matt?"

"Yes, Jeff."

"No, nothing's going on with me and Jeff, he is also just my friend." Rae felt bad for lying to her father, but she knew that if she actually told Glen the truth, he would flip out on both Jeff and Shannon.

"Okay." She could tell that he did not believe her one bit.

"I'm serious daddy. I'm not dating either of them or anything like that." She said with a laugh.

"Do you want to be?" Glen asked seriously as they pulled into the arena in Kalamazoo, Michigan.

"Maybe, I dunno." Rae replied.

Glen just laughed at this as they entered the building where RAW was being held that night.

"C'mon, we gotta go see Vince." Glen said as they dropped their duffel bags in their locker room.

"What about?"

"You'll see."

They walked down the hall and stopped at a door in which Glen knocked on.

"Come in." Vince said from behind the door.

When they walked in Vince smiled and said, "Raven… Glen, just the two I wanted to see!"

They sat down in the chairs opposite Vince's desk.

"So, are you ready for your in-ring wrestling debut tonight Raven?" Vince asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied.

"Well, both you, and your father need to sign this," Vince said as he handed Glen a clip board with some papers and a pen. "And we can make this match tonight officially happen."

Glen put his signature on the line, then handed it to Rae.

She looked down at it, looked up at her father who smiled and nodded, and she put her signature on the indicated line and handed it back to Vince.

"Well, first I'd like to say officially, welcome to RAW, Raven. Now, tonight's match, as I'm sure you already know, will be between Lita and Raven for the WWE women's Championship. All the fans know is that Lita will be defending her championship against a "Mystery Woman". Now, what you don't know, is that it will be and un scripted."

"What?" Glen exclaimed.

"Well, let me explain…. This is to test Raven's skills. Now, obviously she's not going to be perfect, but she should know enough to win this match." Vince said. "This contract that you both just signed is only for tonight. If she wins tonight, you will both sign a two year contract."

"Okay." Glen said.

"Alright, no pressure." Rae said causing them to laugh. "But, is my dad coming out with me?"

"Yes, of course he will be. And he has picked an entrance song for you." Vince said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You'll find out." Vince said.

"She's not going to get too hurt is she?" Glen asked.

"No. Well, I don't know, but you'll be out there, Glen, if you think she's getting it too hard, get her the hell out of that ring." Vince said.

"Thank you Vince." She said.

"Yeah, thanks." Glen said and they left.

"Promise me you'll be careful out there tonight." Glen said once they got back in the hall.

"Daddy, I'll be fine." Rae replied.

"Hey Rae, come here." Came a deep southern drawl from down the hall, he sounded urgent.

They turned to see Matt Hardy standing half through a doorway.

"Hey Matt. I'll catch you later dad." Rae said and ran over to Matt.

"What's up?"

"C'mere." Matt said and pulled her into the room.

When she walked in, she found John Cena and Randy Orton holding Jeff against a wall and Dave Bautista and Bobby Lashley restraining Shannon against the opposite wall. Shane Helms was standing in between them with his arms spread out on either side of him to further prevent either of them from getting to the other.

"What the fuck's goin on?" Rae asked.

"This jackass is trying to steal you from me!" Jeff shouted, lunging himself at Shannon but was restrained by John.

"You're talking about her as if she's your fucking possession!" Shannon shouted back.

At this Jeff lunged himself out of John and Randy's restraints, dodged Shane, and slammed Shannon into the wall.

Rae at this point ran towards them and pulled Jeff away from Shannon.

"What do you guys think you are doing?" she screamed in their faces, now standing between them.

Neither of them said anything, just looked down at their feet.

"Shan are you ok?" she asked Shannon.

He just nodded and continued to stare at his feet.

"Rae, you better go and get ready for your match tonight." Shane told her.

Rae looked at the little clock on the screen on her cell phone, which read forty-five minutes before her match began and she said, "Holy shit, you're right Shane! I'll see y'all later." She turned to Shannon and Jeff. "No more fighting, you two…. And if I find out that either of you fight while I'm gone, I'll… I'll never talk to either of you ever again!"

She ran out of the Hardy's locker room and rushed into the diva's locker room.

Once there, she noticed that it was completely empty. She opened up her locker and changed into her ring attire for that night.

She was wearing a skin-tight black tank top that showed off her flat stomach with slits going just above her bra line, black shorts that were tied together by blood red strings completely showing off the sides of her legs, only very slightly covered by the strings. On her feet were black wrestling boots that went just under her knee and the same black finger less leather glove on her right hand that she had worn last week with a fish lace glove underneath the leather one.

She than went to the hair area, where the stylists dyed her hair black and put it up in two pony tails at the nape of her nick, adding in bright red and blood red streaks.

At the makeup area, the stylists applied black eye shadow, heavy black eyeliner, a line of red eyeliner beneath the black, red mascara, and clear lip-gloss.

When Rae got back into the diva's locker room, she found Christy, Trish and Ashley in their ring attires for the night.

"Hey guys." Rae said walking over to her best friends.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"'Ello."

"So, what was goin on in the Hardy's locker room?" Christy asked.

"Oh my God, you guys, you are not going to believe this." Rae said and told them of her occurrences in the Hardy's locker room that night.

"Whoa."

"Wow."

"Oh my God."

"Raven." Came an obnoxious voice.

The four girls turned around and came face to face with Amy Dumas.

"What the fuck could you possibly want, Dumas?" Rae said.

"If you think you're going to take this women's championship belt away from me tonight…" she affectionately ran her hand across the belt. "You'd better think again, because you've got another thing coming to you." Amy said.

"Ya know, Amy, you won't have to spend so much damn money on plastic surgery anymore, all you have to do is step in the ring with me and I'll rearrange your face for you." Rae said receiving laughs from her friends.

A shocked look came on Amy's face and she said, "You better watch yourself, Jacobs." And she walked away.

As soon as she left, Trish, Ashley, Christy and Rae all fell to the floor laughing.

"Ok, that was too good." Trish, who was out of breath, practically gasped.

"I was only speaking the truth." Rae said. "And besides, she should know better than to fuck with the Jackass Bitch."

"You better head down to the curtain, girl." Ashley said, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll see you guys later." Rae said.

"Good luck." Christy said.

Rae smiled, nodded and headed down to the curtain.

"Kick her ass for us!" she heard Trish yell after her.

"Only for you guys!" she shouted back.

She found her dad standing by the curtain.

"Hey Rae."

"Hey daddy."

"You ready?"

"I think so." Rae replied, putting her scowl on her face.

'Haunted' by Evanescence blared through the arena.

"I love this song!" Rae gasped happily.

"Good. I'm glad, because I picked it." Glen said.

They walked through the curtain when a stagehand gave them their cue, to a screaming crowd.

"This match is scheduled for one fall… and it is for the WWE Women's Championship! Introducing first… from Sanford, North Carolina… Lita…!" Lilian Garcia said into her mic. Lita was standing in the ring beside Lilian.

There were several boos from the crowd, of course. Not even a single cheer, could be heard, and if there were any, there were so few of them that they could not be heard.

"And the challenger… from Parts Unknown… Raven…!" Lilian said.

There were several cheers and screams, making Lita and Edge scowl.

They walked down the ramp and saw Lita and Edge standing in the middle of the ring, completely annoyed expressions on their faces.

"Well, new comer Raven is set to go against Lita tonight for the WWE Women's Championship." JR said from the announce table.

"I'm interested to find out how good of a wrestler she really is. If she is good than she will be the perfect package, looks and talent!" King replied to his color commentator partner.

Rae ran to the ring, slid under the bottom rope, grabbed Lita's ankles and pulled her down to the canvas. Rae climbed on top of her and repeatedly hit her fists to her face.

After about five minutes, Rae began to feel a little tired, but she refused to give up.

She bounced off the bottom rope, wrapped her ankles around Lita's neck, and hit her spring board huracanrana.

She covered Lita only to receive a two count.

Rae cursed under her breath and climbed up the turnbuckles, turned around and hit Lita with her Shooting Star Press.

Rae stalked over to the corner, pulled up her glove, crouched down, raised her right hand over head, and waited patiently on Lita.

Once Lita stood up, Rae grabbed her throat, put her arm over her shoulder, and slammed her back to the canvas.

Rae covered her and got the three count.

Her music blared through the arena for the second time that night.

"Well, it turns out that Raven is the perfect package!" King exclaimed enthusiastically.

The WWE Women's Championship belt was handed to her.

The crowd screamed as she hugged her dad who had just climbed into the ring.

She looked towards the ramp to see Jeff standing at the top of it, smiling and clapping.

"What the hell is Jeff Hardy doin out here?" JR asked.

Rae climbed up the turnbuckle and held up her women's championship belt, receiving a pop from the very happy crowd.

Glen and Rae stood in the center of the ring. Rae set down her championship belt in between them. They raised their arms and dropped them, letting off the pyros.

Rae and Glen exited the ring and walked up the ramp.

Jeff walked back behind the curtain to be followed by Rae and Glen a few seconds later.

They looked around for him, but he was no where to be found.

"Congratulations, Rae!" Glen said, picking up his daughter and tightly hugging her.

"Dad..! I can't breathe!" she gasped.

He let her down and said, "Sorry baby girl."

"It's alright. Thank you daddy!"

"C'mon, we better head down to Vince's office and sign that contract.

When they got to Vince's office he congratulated Rae and handed her and Glen the contract, which they both graciously signed.

"Now, I think we'd better change that name plate." Vince said, holding his hand out for her best so that he could have the name plate changed.

Rae handed him her championship belt to him and he changed the little gold nameplate that read Lita, and changed it to one that said Raven.

"Thank you, Vince. Thank you so much!" Rae said, and ran over to him and hugged him.

She sat back down; holding her newly won WWE Women's Championship close to her heart.


	16. Chapter 16: Celebrating

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the CKY or Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Author's note: Chapter contains sexual situation, if this offends you, don't read.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 16: Celebrating:**

Rae shouldered her championship belt and she and her father walked out of Vince's office.

Trish, Ashley, and Christy eagerly ran up to them and all the girls crowded together in a group hug.

When they all broke apart from each other, Christy announced that she had news. "Hey, we rented a suite all for ourselves tonight, how bout a sleep over!" Christy suggested and all the girls screamed yes.

"Sweet, it's number 812 on the ninth floor." Christy said. "Let's meet there in an hour."

They all agreed and went their separate ways. Glen and Rae went back to their locker room to change out of their in-ring clothes and back into their street clothes. Rae changed back into her jeans, black sneakers, and one of her many black Bam Element tee shirt and Glen was wearing a Kane tee shirt, jeans and sneakers. They left the arena.

They went back to their hotel room where Rae began to pack up a few of her things for tonight when her cell phone rang.

She picked it up looked down at the ID on the little screen, which read Steve-o. Rae sighed and flipped open the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey, Rae." Steve-o, who sounded considerably sober, said. "Congrats on your win tonight. You were awesome out there."

"Thanks."

"So, what are you doin tonight?"

"Trish Stratus, Christy Hemme, Ashley Massaro and I are having a little sleep over type of thing in a suite that Christy rented out for us." She replied. "What are you doing tonight?" she asked.

"Cool, cool. I think I'm probably just going to go to Bam's. So, how's everything working out with you and your new daddy?" he asked.

"It's wonderful." She said.

"Good, I'm glad." He said. "Look, babe, I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

"Oh, Steve-o." she said before he could hang up.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for calling me and not being drunk."

"No prob. Bye."

"Bye."

She closed her phone and as soon as she did, it went off again, this time the little ID screen read: Bam.

"Hey babe." She said.

"Hello my little women's champion." Bam replied. Rae laughed. "That was a good match, tonight, babe." He said.

"Thank you."

"But Rae, something not so hot happened today."

"What?"

"Your dad, or rather your old dad, your mom's ex-husband, Mark…. Well, came snooping around my house today. He told me to tell you that he will find you and he will take you back." Bam said. Rae didn't say anything. "He also said that he knows where you will be next week, and he's going to find you and take you back to Syracuse, where he says you belong." Bam said. "Look, I know that you are probably all happy and stuff, and I'm sorry to put a downer on your happiness, but I thought it was important for you to know."

"You're right, it is important. Very important. Thank you Bam."

"No problem, baby." He said.

"Look, I need to talk to my dad. I'll call you later."

"Alright, I love you." he said.

"You too." She said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

She closed her phone, hanging it up and Rae could feel her heart begin to pound against her chest. How could he have possibly found her? She and Teresa escaped him years ago.

"Dad!" She shouted, getting up from her bed and running over to where her father was in the living room. "Daddy!" she said and grabbed a hold of her father in a hug, burying her face into his chest, crying.

"What's wrong baby?"

"He found me."

"Who found you? What are you talking about?" Glen said concern showing in his face.

"My dad, Mark, my old dad." She said, looking at him. "The reason why my last name was Muehleisen. He's a bad man, daddy."

"What did he do to you and your mother that made him bad?"

"He would always hit me and my mom. As I told you before, they divorced when I was two years old. I still went to his house every other weekend. He blamed their divorce and his loneliness on me. He and I never got along and couldn't even have a conversation without getting into a huge fight, verbal and physical. My mom tried to make him stop his abuse on me, but he would just beat me too. He said that if either of us ever told anyone what he did to us, he would kill us. He would always beat me, always. When I went to his house, he refused to feed me, which is why I weigh 110 pounds now. His friends would pay him for them to have sex with me, I lost my virginity at the age of seven." Rae said and burst into tears.

"Oh my God, baby girl." Glen said, rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"We moved to another part of New York… Cleveland, New York but he found us and…." But she stopped.

"Shh, baby, it's ok, daddy's gonna protect you." He said

"One day, when I was thirteen, my mom told me to pack all my things and we moved to West Chester, Pennsylvania. That was where I met Bam and everyone else. Where I started my skating career." She said.

"And he knows where we are?"

Suddenly her cell phone rang and a strange cell phone number, that neither her nor her father had ever seen before, showed up on the tiny little ID screen.

"If you are going to answer that, put it on speaker." Glen told her.

She did so and said, "Hello."

"Hello, Raven." Said a deep voice. She recognized that voice; it was Ethan, her old father.

"Ethan?"

"I know where you are, and where you're gonna be…." He said as if she had said nothing. "You can't hide from me anymore, Raven. And if you do, the one's you love the most will suffer along with you."

"Now you listen to me." Glen said. "If you come anywhere near my daughter, you're going to wish you've never been born!"

At this the person just hung up and when they tried to call it back, it went straight to a voice mail.

"I'm sorry babe, but you're not going to that suite tonight. I want you to stay here where I know you'll be safe." Glen said.

"Alright, let me go call the guys and tell them." She said.

She called all her friends and told them of the situation and they all understood.

Glen had Mark stay in the room with them for extra support.

Rae's phone went off again. She looked at the ID and saw that it said Shannon, so she answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey Rae. Congrats on the championship." He said.

"Thank you."

"Listen, I hope you're not mad at me about before."

"Nah, I'm not as mad as I was earlier." She said. "But, why were you two fighting, anyways?"

"Is there anyway you can get down here, and sleep down here?" he asked.

"Why do you want me to sleep down there?"

"You'll see."

"Ok, I'll be down in a bit."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Daddy?" she said walking into the living room where Glen was sitting with Mark, explaining to him what was going on with Rae's former father.

"Yeah." He replied looking up at her.

"Uhm, I'm gonna spend the night at Shannon's tonight." She said.

"No you're not."

"Why not, he can protect me."

"That's not why you're not going."

"Than why ain't I?"

"Because I don like that boy." Glen said.

"Well, I'm going. We're not going to do anything." She lied, actually she suspected that they were actually going to do a lot. "I'll be back tomorrow."

She walked out the door and headed down to Shannon's hotel room.

When she got there, she knocked. He answered it a few seconds later and smiled. "I see your dad let you come."

"Yeah, well actually, he said that I couldn't, but I argued and before he could say anything I left."

"Cool." He said and let her in.

"So, why do you want me to sleep here?"

"Well, I want to get to know you a little bit," he said walking up closer to her and cupping her face, "better."

He gently placed his lips onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He slid his tongue across her lip and she opened her mouth to allow his entry. He rubbed and pushed against every part of her mouth, learning and memorizing her sensitive spots, and receiving moans from her when he touched them.

He broke their kiss and looked into her icy blue eyes.

"Rae, I want to make love to you. Do you want me to…? Will you let me…?"

She looked into his green eyes, so full of passion.

"Yes." She said.

Before she could say anything else, he crushed his lips to hers. He trailed his kisses down to her neck. He licked a line going down to her collarbone and blew hot air onto it, receiving a moan that made him smile.

He lifted her up and set her on the bed. He pulled off his shirt and climbed on top of her. He continued his assault on her neck.

He than pulled off her shirt and bra and grabbed onto her breast and began kneading it, her nipple hardening under his touch.

"Shannon." She gasped.

He latched his mouth onto her hard nipple and she arched her back toward him. He sucked and nipped at it receiving several moans.

"You like that, Rae?" he said.

"Mmm, yeah."

He decided that he should give her other breast some attention, so he kneaded it and blowing a circle around the nipple, blowing cold air onto the circle, hardening

He moved his mouth down further and dipped his tongue into her belly button.

He than pulled off her pants and found that she wasn't wearing any panties underneath.

"Naughty girl, eh?"

"You know it." She said.

"And I see you've been shaving." He said, looking down at her sweet pussy. "I like that." He whispered into her ear.

She moaned when she felt his hot breath against her skin.

He moved lower and flicked his tongue in and out of her swollen nub.

She began to whimper and claw at his back.

"You want me?" he asked looking up at her face.

"Yes!" she screamed.

He entered her moist center with his tongue and he took his thumb and teased her nub.

"Ahh, Shannon I'm coming." She moaned after a few minutes of him pumping in and out of her.

"Come baby, come for me." He said.

Rae tangled her hands in Shannon's hair as her body went over the edge and he lapped up her sweet juices almost as if they were honey.

Shannon positioned his hard erection at her wet center.

"I love you, Rae." He said.

"I love you, Shan." She said.

He pushed his erection in her wet hot center and groaned with pleasure.

"Shannon!" she screamed.

"Ah, girl, you're so wet and tight." Shannon groaned.

He thrust in and out of her slowly at first but after a while he picked up the pace, receiving screams from Rae with each glorious thrust.

"Shannon, I'm coming!" She screamed.

He went over the edge when he felt her walls tighten around his hard member.

"Oh God Raven. Damn girl, I'm coming." He moaned. He kept moving, emptying his passion deep in her center. Shannon slowed and finally stopped his thrusts.

He bent and kissed her gently on her lips.

"I love you girl." He said.

"I love you too Shannon." Rae said.

He rolled to the side and pulled her close to him.

"You're so sexy." She said smiling as she traced the tattoo on his stomach that said 2BME.

Shannon hugged her and smiled.

"You're pretty hot yourself." He said.

"Raven this is not a one night stand girl, I want you forever you know. I truly do love you, with all my heart." He said, and he truly meant it.

"I love you too." Rae replied.

Shannon leaned over and kissed her fully on the lips.

He pulled her on top of him.

She licked a straight line across his chest and blew cold air onto it.

He moaned at this and she smiled.

She than licked a line around her nipple, just as he had to hers before and blew cold air around it.

She looked at him and they smiled at each other and let sleep over take them.


	17. Chapter 17: The Next Morning

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the CKY or Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 17: The Next Morning:**

Rae woke up the next morning to find herself entangled in Shannon's arms and the sheets of the bed entwined all around them.

It than dawned on her what they had done that night. They had had sex.

'No.' Rae thought. 'What was that phrase he used…? We made love.'

No one had ever said anything like that to her, hell, no one had ever fucked her the way he had last night; not Bam, Steve-o, Knoxville, no one. And she loved every moment of it.

She looked down at him to find him staring at her, his green eyes so full of emotion.

"Good mornin." He said.

"Morning." She said.

Her cell phone, which was in the pocket of her jeans that were thrown across the room, began to ring.

She sighed and got up and got her phone.

She saw that the number read Johnny; she smiled and answered it.

"Hey Knoxville." She said.

"Hey Rae, congrats on your championship." He said.

"You saw it?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Aww, you're so sweet; not!" she said causing him to laugh.

"Listen… Bam already has a new girl."

"Oh really, lemme guess, Jenn Rivell."

"Wow, you're good."

"I know." She said with a yawn.

"You sound tired."

"I am. I just woke up."

"Aww, I'm sorry babe."

"No you're not."

"You're right, I'm not. So, you mad?"

"'Bout?"

"Bam and Jenn."

"Nah, why, should I be?"

"I dunno, I just thought, since you and Bam were, like, in love that you would be pretty pissed that he already is with a new girl." Knoxville said.

"Nah. I think, no, I am definitely over him. I mean, I still love him, but, you know, not the way I used to."

"Yeah, I get it, anyways, I'll let you go back to sleep. Love ya."

"Love ya too."

"Bye."

"Bye." She said and hung up her cell phone, placing it back into the pocket in her jeans.

She looked up to see Shannon's green eyes staring intently at her.

She smiled and said, "What?"

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful." He said, making her blush.

"You're pretty hot yourself." She said.

She looked at the clock on the wall, which read 8 o'clock in the morning.

She sighed and said, "We better head down to the gym to get in our work outs."

"You're right." He said and climbed out of bed.

They pulled on their clothes from the night before, and walked out the door.

On the way to the gym, Shannon laced his fingers with Rae's, raising their entwined hands up to his lips and gently kissing hers.

They walked into the gym and found John and Randy were sparring off together in the practice ring in a tag match with Bobby and Dave. Glen and Mark were bench pressing and Shane was doing pull ups. Trish, Christy, and Ashley were all on treadmills, and Jeff was also bench pressing.

Rae struggled to keep her eyes off of Jeff, his body was lightly coated with a slight shine of perspiration, and he just looked so sexy. He was wearing baggy white shorts, black sneakers, and was completely top less. Rae noticed the light bristle of fine hair on his chest and his belly button piercing.

**Jeff's POV:**

Jeff looked up when they walked in and saw to his horror, Rae and Shannon holding hands.

He looked straight at Rae and saw that she looked kinda happy.

She looked around the room, at everyone in the room.

He continued to stare at her, her beauty taking his breath as if he had just laid eyes on her.

Her gaze fell onto Jeff and his green eyes bore into her icy blue ones.

She smiled, looked down to the ground, and looked back over to Shannon.

Jeff sighed, laid back down on the bench, and continued lifting his weight.

**Rae's POV:**

"Uhm, I'm gonna go on the treadmills with Trish, Christy, and Ash." Rae said.

"Ok, babe." Shannon said, pecking her on the lips.

She went over onto the treadmills where her friends were.

"Hey Rae." Christy said, Trish and Ashley said the same.

"Hey y'all." She said and climbed onto a treadmill next to Christy's.

"So, it looked as if you and Shan were getting all nice and cozy." Trish said.

"Well, last night, after I called you three, and I'm really sorry for ditching out on you guys." Rae began.

"It's cool, we totally understand." Ash said.

"So what happened after you called us?" Christy asked.

"Well, Shannon called me and invited me to spend the night at his apartment. And I did, and you guys can use your imaginations for the rest." Rae said.

"Wow." Trish said.

"But what about Jeff?" Ash asked.

"I dunno." Rae replied.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Christy asked.

"Yeah. Of course I do." Rae said.

"And Shannon?" Trish asked.

"Well, I wouldn't have slept with him if I didn't have feelings for him, now would I?" Rae said sarcastically.

"I dunno." Trish said with a laugh.

"Raven Nicole Jacobs, get your ass over here, now." Came the deep voice of Glen from the door way of the gym.

"Uh-oh, Rae's in trouble." Ash said.

Rae got off of her treadmill and flipped off her friend.

"Love you Ashy." She said as she walked over to her father.

Once she got to Glen and Mark, Glen pulled her into the hall before she even had a chance to ask them what they had called her away from her work out for.

"Rae, what did you and Moore do last night?" Glen asked.

"Slept." Rae said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Uhm, ok, did you sleep in his bed?" Mark asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Was he in his bed with you?" Glen asked, a look of anger spreading across his face.

"Yes." Rae said, getting annoyed with these questions that were getting her no where.

"And, what exactly did the two of you do before you went to sleep?" Glen asked.

"Daddy, why are you asking me these questions?" Rae asked her father.

"Don't answer my question with a question. Answer mine first than I will answer yours." Glen said.

Rae rolled her eyes; she hated it when people talked to her as if she was younger than she actually was. In this case her father was talking to her as if she eight years old. "We had sex. Would you like me to get into detail?"

"No, I'm good." Mark said.

"What in the world possibly possessed you to leave the safety of our room, go into his and get fucked by him when we just found out that Ethan found you?" Glen asked.

"Because daddy."

"Because why?"

"I feel good when I'm around him, he just has this way of making me feel like I'm the best person in the world." She said.

"That doesn't make any sense." Mark said.

Rae rolled her eyes and said, "Ok, answer my question."

"And what would that be?" Glen asked.

"Why were you asking me all those questions?"

"Because, I don't like Moore."

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust him."

"But why, daddy?"

"Because, he's an immature punk who has married someone. He's divorced, which means at one point in his life, he promised his love off to another woman; he couldn't possibly really love you. No child of mine is going to be part of a relationship with a man like that." Glen said coldly.

"One. I'm not a child. And two. If that is true, than maybe I'm not your child." She said, not thinking over what she had said until it had already come out of her mouth.

"Maybe your not." Glen said coldly, as she had, not realizing what he had said.

Rae felt tears sting at her eyes and threaten to fall, but she held them back, "Well than I guess I'm not, huh?"

She ran down the hall.

"Man. I never thought you would take it that far with this." Mark said.

"What did I just do?" Glen asked, more to himself than to Mark.


	18. Chapter 18: Glen's Punishment

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the CKY or Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 18: Glen's punishment:**

**Rae's POV:**

Rae ran as fast as she could and when she reached her destination, she pounded on the door.

A few moments later, Matt opened the door to his locker room and Rae ran and threw herself into his arms and cried her eyes out.

"Rae, what's the matter, what's going on?" Matt asked full of concern for his friend, for the girl his younger brother was practically in love with.

"Glen…" She said, her voice coming out in small gasps.

"Come in here." Matt said and helped her into the room and laid her on the couch.

When she was settled on the couch, and she could breathe and speak normally, Matt crouched down in front of her and said, "Now what the fuck is going on?"

Before Rae could say anything to him, there was a pounding on the door.

Rae and Matt half expected it to be Glen and Mark or Jeff, but when Matt opened the door, they found John and Randy standing there.

"Hey, man." Randy said.

Matt let them in and when they were finally inside, they saw Rae laying on the couch, her eyes blood shot and her cheeks stained with trails from her fallen tears.

"Rae, what's wrong? What happened?" John asked.

When the three men were settled in the armchairs that were thrown around the room or leaning against the wall, she told them of her argument with her father.

"Oh my God, Rae, I'm so sorry." Matt said.

"Listen, Rae, Glen has a temper. I'm sure he didn't mean what he said." Randy said.

"I don't know, guys, I'm just going to go down to the hotel, go in my room and relax." She said.

"Good, you deserve that." John said.

She got up and walked out of Matt's room and was horrified at what she saw in the hallway.

**Meanwhile…**

**Jeff's POV:**

Jeff had heard what had been said between Rae and Glen. He got up and ran out of the gym to find her. But before he could get far, he ran into Glen and Mark.

"Where are you going, Hardy?" Glen asked.

"To find Shane." Jeff lied.

"You're lying to us, boy." Mark said.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, Shane is in the gym which is that way." Glen said, pointing behind Jeff.

"You know what, it's not of your damn business where the fuck I'm going! I'm a grown ass man and can go where ever the fuck I want to!" Jeff said and stormed past them only to be pulled back by Glen.

"First of all, you should respect your elders." Mark said.

"And, yes you can go where ever you want to… but I am telling you right now, stay away from my daughter." Glen said.

"First of all." Jeff said imitating Mark. "She is a grown ass woman, and should be able to go where ever the fuck she wants. And from what I just heard, she's not your daughter anymore"

Glen tried to lunge himself at the youngest Hardy boy but was restrained by Mark and he grunted, "No, she's not a grown woman, she is nineteen. And she is my daughter."

"Well, that is not what you just said." Jeff said, trying very hard to mock Glen, and from what he saw, he was succeeding. "And you need to stop treating her like she's a child. It's not like she's a virgin, she's dated Johnny Knoxville, Steve-o and Bam Margera, and who else knows. Haven't you seen the show, her and Bam were pretty damn sexual? Plus, she has probably slept with other guys in the Jackass crew or any of those other skater boys, who the fuck knows"

Again Glen tried to lunge himself at Jeff, but was again restrained by Mark.

"And, if you haven't seen the show, she seems to party pretty damn hardy." Jeff said, keeping up his mockery. "And from what I heard last night, ooh she and Shan got it on last night, ooh damn does she sound like a good lay." Although it hurt him dearly to talk about what his best friend and Rae had done the previous night, and it hurt him to refer to her as a good lay, he was willing to talk about it to mock Glen.

At this Glen lunged at Jeff but this time Mark wasn't quick enough and he slammed Jeff roughly to the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Mark rushed over to him and pulled him off of Jeff.

"Stay the fuck away from my daughter, color boy." Glen said.

**Rae's POV:**

"What the fuck did you do?" asked a voice from down the hall.

Glen and Mark looked up to see Rae standing at the end of the hall in the doorway of someone's locker room.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Rae asked, running up to them and crouching down next to an unconscious Jeff.

Neither Glen nor Mark said anything.

"C'mon, Glen let's go." Mark said.

Glen glanced at his daughter before quickly walking off toward his locker room.

"I tried to control him." Mark said. "I'm sorry." And he followed his best friend.

Jeff gave out a low groan and Rae immediately turned her attention to him.

"Rae?" he groaned.

"I'm right here, babe. Are you ok?" she asked.

He groaned again.

"Matt! Randy! John!" she shouted, hoping that they would hear her.

A few seconds later, Matt poked his head out of the door of his locker room and when he saw Rae crouched over Jeff who was sprawled out on the ground, he ran towards them, quickly followed by John and Randy.

"Oh my God, what happened to him?" Matt asked, deep concern for his younger brother showing on his face.

"Glen is what happened." She replied.

"Shit." Randy said.

"Fuck." John replied.

"I knew that he had a temper, but I never thought that he would do anything like this." Matt said, beginning to look very pissed off.

"Matt, will you please go get some medics for him?" Rae said.

"Sure thing." He said and ran off to find some help for Jeff.

He came back a few minutes later with two medics.

They carried him into their office to see one of the WWE's doctors. The doctor confirmed that Jeff was fine, but had hurt his back and would have to take the night off.

"Fuck." Jeff growled angrily once they left their office.

"Jeff, I'm so sorry he did that to you." Rae said guiltily.

"Babe, it's not your fault, there's nothing for you to apologize for." He said.

**Meanwhile…**

**Glen's POV:**

Glen and Mark stormed into Glen's locker room.

"Man, what did you do that for?" Mark asked.

"What?"

"You know damn well what. Attacking Jeff."

"He's damn lucky that I didn't do anymore damage."

"Glen."

"What?"

"What the fuck has gotten into you lately?"

"All of these men falling head over heels for Rae, Ethan being after her, and now I can't be there to protect her." Glen said.

"Who says you can't?" Mark said.

Suddenly Glen's phone went off and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Vince."

"Sure, I'll be right down."

"Bye." Glen said and hung up his phone.

"Vince?" Mark asked. "What does he want?"

"He wants me to go down to his office, has to talk to me." Glen said.

"Kane's in trouble." Mark said in a mocking voice.

Glen flipped him off and left the room.

When he got in the hall he was relieved to discover it totally empty.

"Good, I won't have to have an awkward moment with Rae." Glen muttered to himself.

He sighed and made his way toward Vince's office.


	19. Chapter 19: Meeting and Redemption

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the CKY or Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 19: Meeting and Redemption:**

Rae had gotten a call saying that she had to report to Vince McMahon's office immediately. When she got there she knocked on the door.

"Come in." came Vince's voice from behind the door.

When she entered the room, she found Vince sitting at his desk with his hands folded and placed onto the wooden surface of his desk. There was also a giant form seated in one of the chairs across from his desk, a vacant seat sitting beside him.

"Sit down, Raven." Vince said, gesturing to the seat next to the giant person who Rae had a feeling was her father.

When she sat down, she found that she was entirely correct, Glen was sitting in the chair next to hers.

"Now, the reason I called you both down here, is to discuss with you an idea for a Kane vs. Umaga match that the writers have hinted to me." Vince said.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm not going to like this?" Glen asked.

"Actually, it's a good thing." Vince said. "On RAW this week, someone will be leaving RAW for Smackdown!"

"Wait, I don't understand." Rae said.

"Vince, are you telling me that out there, tonight, I'm going to be in a loser leaves RAW match?" Glen asked angrily.

"What's a loser leaves RAW match?" Rae asked.

"It's just what it sounds like." Vince said. "In this match, the loser will leave RAW and go to either SMACKDOWN or ECW, and in this case, the loser will go to SMACKDOWN!"

"And, suppose Glen loses, what will happen to me?" she asked.

Glen just looked at her, the same thought had swept across his mind as she said that and he was immediately scared.

"Well, since you are the women's champion, you would stay here on RAW." Vince said. "But, we won't have to worry about that, Glen is going to win this one."

A wave of relief swept over Glen and Rae.

"And, I understand Rae that you are… oh, what was it that those Jackass guys called you…? Oh, yes, you are the Jackass Bitch." Vince said with an amused smile.

Glen looked at her; he was unaware that that was what she was called when she did the television show.

"Yes, I am." She said. "I won't have to quit that will I?"

"Oh, heavens no. But Chris Pontius and Steve-o will be here next week…" Rae's face brightened when she heard this. "…and I am assuming that you know them…." Vince said with a knowing smirk.

"Yes I do." She replied. "Have for years."

"Good. Now, I know that they are known for stunts and pranks, and I want you to keep them out of trouble when they come, can you do that for me?" Vince asked.

"Sure, no problem." She said. "They usually listen to me."

"Good, good…. Thank you Raven." Vince said and gave the father and daughter free leave to go.

When Glen and Rae were alone in the hall Glen said, "Rae, listen, I'm real sorry for what I said to you earlier on and than what I did to Hardy."

"It's ok daddy. But, I don't understand what do you have against every guy I like?" Rae asked.

"I don't have something against _every_ guy you like."

"Ok, every guy that I like who's a wrestler."

"I already told you why I don't like Moore."

"Yes, daddy, but why don't you like Jeff?"

"Well, baby, he says how much he likes you, but he's still engaged to that Beth girl, for one thing. Are you going to talk to him about that?"

"Yes, daddy, I am. But that is not the only reason why you don't like him; spill, now."

"Did you know that he's a former drug addict? He is. Do you want another reason another reason?" he asked and she nodded in reply. " Ok, he has slept with just about every ring rat that comes his way. I don't want to lose you to men like Moore and Hardy." Glen said and pulled his daughter into a practically bone crushing hug.

"Daddy, listen, I understand that you don't want to lose me, but you have to let me work out these problems myself. You have to allow me to make my own mistakes, and learn from them. Besides, I've dated men with worse problems than that, you'll see what I mean when you meet Steve-o in a few weeks." Rae said.

"How can he be worse?"

"Daddy, you're not fully aware of who Steve-o is, are you?"

"Truthfully, I've only seen a few episodes of the shows, I don't know each person by name."

"Oh."

"But, listen babe, I am really sorry and I hope to God that you accept my apology."

Rae thought for a moment about how much this man had brought into her life and how much that he had done for her since they both found out that he was in fact her father. The fact was undeniable when she was lying in her hospital bed and they were looking into each other's eyes; they were mirror images.

Over the short time period that the two had shared together as father and daughter, Rae began to develop a love for this man; her father, the same with Glen.

Although in the beginning, Glen did deny that she was his daughter, he now wondered what would have happened if he had fully denied her. He wondered if he would be as happy as he has been. He was, truth be told, miserable before that day in West Chester at the live show when he saw Teresa and his daughter. He had just gone through a rough divorce that involved losing his two stepdaughters; who truthfully were brats.

But Rae was a wonderful sense of relief for him; he had been the same for her. Although she lived and still does live a life that only dreams could make up. But she had never had a proper father figure in her life, the man she grew up as a child thinking that he was her father beat the living shit out of her and sold her to his friends. He was not her father; he never will be. She only had one true father.

"Yes daddy, I accept your apology." Rae said and hugged her dad as tight as she could but she could not fully wrap her arms around his massive form. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, baby girl." Glen said and hugged her as tight as he could without crushing her.


	20. Chapter 20: Another Secret Revealed

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the CKY or Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Author's note: Please excuse the shortness.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 20: Another Secret Revealed:**

Rae woke up the morning of the RAW that Glen's Loser Leaves RAW match would take place, a feeling of cold dread grew in the pit of her stomach, almost making her want to throw up, and she immediately got up to shower.

She came out wearing a brown and black Bam Element tee shirt that was one of Bam's old skate boarding shirts so it was very large on her, but she had it tightly tied up in the back with a little black hair tie, which she had tucked into the shirt so that it was unseen and showed off her lower back and the sides of her hips. She also tied the sleeves up so that they weren't so baggy and long, it was remarkable how much bigger Bam's shirts seemed to be on her. She also put on low-rise jeans with a silver link chain belt, black sneakers, and had pulled her hair up into a tight, high ponytail.

Her cell phone went off and she answered it, thinking that someone was trying to call her, but she was surprised to find that someone had sent her a text message.

It read, 'Leanne, I'll be waiting.'

She stared at the message. No one had called her that name since…

No!

No, he could not really be here!

She stared back down at the text again.

"Leanne." She whispered under her breath to herself.

"Hey Rae." Came Glen's voice.

"Daddy. I have to talk to you again." She said, never looking up at her father as she closed her phone.

"Okay." Glen said and sat on the bed she was kneeling in front of.

"Well, there is something about me that I never told you about." She began.

"What?" he asked curiously,

"Well…" she hesitated. "Raven is not my birth name."

"What? What are you talking about…? It was on your birth certificate…."

"Well, when my mother and I left New York when I was thirteen, and we went to West Chester… we had had my name legally changed, to Raven." She said, looking up at her father and meeting his pale blue eyes and was again astonished at how much of a mirror image they were to her own.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, Leanne was a name that Ethan chose for me, I never wanted to hear it ever again." She said and opened her cell phone to show him the text message. "I just got this text this morning."

Glen read it at least ten times, trying to get it into his head, something dangerous was definitely in store for his daughter, and he had to do all that he could to prevent it, otherwise, he feared, both he and his daughter would suffer dire consequences.


	21. Chapter 21: Loser Leaves RAW

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the CKY or Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 21: Loser Leaves RAW:**

About two hours before that weeks RAW was going to start, Rae, Christy, Trish, and Ashley were wandering around the halls of the War Memorial arena in Syracuse, New York, discussing her father's match for that night.

"I dunno you guys, I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen out there." Rae told her best friends.

"What do ya mean?" Ashley asked.

"I dunno, it's just a feeling, like their going to cheat." Rae replied, referring to Armando and Umaga.

"Don't think that way." Christy said.

"So, are you excited to Steve-o and Chris Pontius again?" Trish asked, trying to get the subject off of Glen's huge match.

"Yeah, especially Chris, I haven't really seen him since we finished Jackass The Movie." Rae said.

"Excuse me, Raven." Came a horrible impersonation Spanish accent from behind them.

The four girls turned to see Armando following behind the enormous Umaga.

"Can I help you?" she said.

"Yes, I just wanted to say, that Umaga and I can solve your problem." He replied.

"What problem?"

"I heard the entire argument between you and your father a few days ago, and Umaga and I will solve your problem." Armando said and he and Umaga rushed off down the hall.

"What was he talking about?" Christy asked.

"I dunno." Ashley said.

"I don't have a good feeling about this, guys." Trish said.

"Me neither." Rae said. "I'm gonna go talk to my dad."

"Aight." Ashley said.

"See ya later." Christy said.

Rae rushed to her father's locker room to find him sitting on the black leather couch talking to Mark.

"Hey Rae." Mark said.

"Hey." Glen said to his daughter. "What's wrong?" he added when he saw the disturbed look on her face.

Rae than sat down on the couch between her father and her father's best friend, and told them of what had just happened with Armando and Umaga.

"Listen, Rae, stay as far away from those two as you can." Glen said, his protective dad mode switching on.

"Ok, daddy. Look, I'm gonna go talk to Shannon. I'll be back later." Rae said and got up and headed toward the door.

Glen stared at her turned back with dagger eyes and looked as if he was going to say something, but Mark gave him a warning look that said, 'Don't do it, man, don't say a thing.'

Glen simply glared at his best friend and said to his daughter, "Alright, babe, just be careful."

Rae was utterly shocked; Glen hadn't said anything about how he didn't want her around the Prince of Punk.

"I will, daddy." She said and walked out the door and out into the hall.

As she made her way to Shannon's locker room, she was silently listening to her I-pod, her good friend Chris Pontius' song Karazy blasting from the little white ear pieces.

She walked very slowly, looking around at all the plaques and pictures of the men who sacrificed themselves in the war. She had spent some time in here as a child, her grandfather being a veteran; he would take her here. She had so many happy memories, and some not so happy.

When she finally got to Shannon's locker room, she knocked.

"Come in." Came his voice from behind the door.

"Hey baby." He said when he saw it was her who was in his dressing room.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?" he said when he saw the look on her face.

"Nothing."

"Alright." He said.

They were silent.

"So, I heard that Steve-o and Chris Pontius are visiting RAW." Shannon said, changing the subject. He knew that something was deeply bugging her, but he didn't want to bother her any further about the subject.

"Yeah, I can't wait." She said.

Rae spent the remainder of the time until her father's match in Shannon's locker room and when it was almost time for it, she bid him goodbye, shouldered her championship belt, and made her way toward the curtain.

Her dad was already at the curtain and Umaga and Armando were already making their way toward the ring.

"Hey daddy." She said as she approached him.

"Hey babe."

"You ready?" she asked when his music hit.

"Yup." He said and the father and daughter walked through the curtain where they were greeted by hundreds of cheers and screams.

"On the way to the ring… Raven!" Lilian announced. "And, from Parts Unknown… Kane!"

Kane stepped over the top rope and Rae ducked under the middle one. They stood in the middle of the ring, lifted their arms and let off the pyros.

Rae than ducked under the middle rope, jumped off the canvas.

Kane dominated most of the match, Umaga only getting on him a few times.

Kane was getting ready for his Choke Slam, when Armando jumped up onto the canvas with his wooden stick (A/N Sorry, I really have no earthly idea what that was or how to describe it).

"Dad look out!" Rae screamed.

Kane turned around and Armando hit him with the stick.

"No!" Rae whispered

Kane turned around again and was greeted with a Samoan Spike that knocked him down to the canvas with a sickening thud.

"No!" Rae screamed as Umaga pinned him.

1-2-3.

Umaga had won.

"No! Daddy!" she screamed.

She climbed into the ring and began beating up Armando but was immediately pulled off of him by Umaga who threw her into the turnbuckles.

Kane got up and received cheers from the crowd.

As he and his daughter walked up the ramp, Rae could feel tears stinging her eyes.

The High Landers walked up to them and told them how much they respected Kane, only to get beaten unmercifully.

Kane looked at his daughter and walked out of the arena without saying a word. Rae silently staring after her father, tears now gently rolling down her soft cheek.

"How nice to see you, Leanne." Came a voice behind her.


	22. Chapter 22: Abduction

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the CKY or Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Author's note: Please excuse the shortness.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 22: Abduction:**

Rae's head snapped up, but she did not turn around, afraid of what or who she might see.

"What…? No greeting to your father…?" the person said with a sneer.

He walked up behind her, tightly grabbed a handful of her hair and snapped her head back so that she was looking straight at his face.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, bitch!" he shouted. "I see you've been having a good run at fame since we last met… Jackass Bitch… WWE Women's Champion. And all thanks to me. After all, I am your father… aren't I, Leanne? Or should I say 'Raven'." He added in a mocking tone.

"You have done nothing except harm me and my mother until the day she died! My name is not Leanne, it's Raven! And you're not my father, Glen Jacobs is!" Rae replied.

He struck her across her face with the back of his hand, the ring he had been wearing on his finger cutting into her skin.

Rae fell to the ground and the metallic tangy taste off blood filled her mouth, surely there was going to be a nice bloody, black and blue bruise there now. He grabbed another fistful of her hair and he pulled her back up to her feet.

Pure terror rushed though Rae, she hadn't seen this man since she was a thirteen-year-old, and she had been hoping that she would never have to see him again. Images of her violent childhood flashed before her eyes and she almost passed out from the sheer cruelty of it all.

"Such a beautiful girl you became…"

In two swift movements, Ethan fiercely pressed his hand to her mouth and lifted her over his shoulder.

She screamed, but his bulbous hand muffled the high pitched sound.

He took her to a room and threw her on the floor. He locked the door.

She was lying on the floor, rubbing her swollen cheek. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was humming 'One Song Glory' from the musical RENT, she was trying to pretend that if she blocked out what was happening around her than it would disappear.

"Shut up you fucking bitch!" her father roared, but she continued humming. "I said shut the fuck up!"

She continued.

He, unbeknownst to Rae, stomped over to her. She only knew of his presence when she felt his leather boot stomp onto her head, knocking her out cold.

"Now you're shut up." He said, proud of his work.

**Meanwhile…**

Jeff and Matt were sitting in their locker room, waiting for Rae, assuming that she was going to come in there and see them.

"Where is that girl?" Jeff asked, beginning to get a bit worried, it was now a half-hour later than the time that she said she would be there.

"I dunno." Matt replied.

"She's bound to be devastated, after that match… her father is going to Smackdown!" Jeff said.

"Yeah…. You don't think she's run off, do you?" Matt asked.

"I dunno. Let's go look for her and I'll call her if I can't find her." Jeff said.

**An hour later…**

Rae's eyes fluttered open. She was sitting on a hard, uncomfortable wooden chair in a rather dark room. From what she could see, the room was nothing but a plain, unused locker room. She felt a very tight pressure on her wrists. She cursed under her breath when she realized not only were her hands bound, but her feet as well. She noticed a white light streaming into the room from underneath the door and Raven watched it closely, waiting for any sign of Ethan.

Her heart pounded in her chest when she heard a ruffling sound from behind her.

"My sweet Leanne, about time you woke." Ethan said coldly.

"Where are you!" Rae yelled, her anger and fear blending into one hectic emotion. "If you had any balls, you'd talk to me face to face like a man, you coward!"

The light suddenly snapped on and Rae's eyes winced at the sudden brightness.

"I'm right here, my darling daughter." Ethan smiled. His eyes were glinting in the yellow light, his face merely inches from hers.

Rae looked him square in the eye and gathered a wad of spit in her mouth. She smiled and spat the wad in his face, forcing him to back away from her. He yelled as the saliva hit his face and wiped at it frantically.

"The more you show your rudeness to me, the more deaths will occur." Ethan said.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Are you that daft, girl? Every person that you care about, their lives lie in my hands. For example, if I wanted, that giant who you think is your father, could meet the same fate as your mother with a snap of my fingers." He sneered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you know? Of course you don't, you were always such a stupid girl. Don't you know how your mother died?" he said and she blankly stared at his face in horror. "I killed her!" he shouted.

"No!" she shouted, almost as soon as those wretched words slid out of his vile mouth.

"Yes. Now, I have business to attend to. You had better be quiet or else…" he said, before reaching into his pockets and pulling out a Swiss army knife, "I might have to use this."

He laughed evilly and mockingly and yet threateningly all at once as he waved the knife in front of her face before leaving the room, switching off the light as he left.

Rae burst into tears as soon as he was gone. She had never been so scared in her entire life. She began to wriggle, tears streaming down her face, trying to get the rope around her hands to fall off. It was tied in a complicated knot, which forced her into a panic. She struggled to make some attempt in loosening it, but to not much avail.

She felt a vibrating on her thigh and realized that her cell phone was in her pocket.

She began to wriggle more violently and after what seemed like years, right before the person was surely going to hang up, she finally got the rope loose enough to slip her one hand out. She slowly drew out the phone, watching the bottom of the door intently as she did so and answered it.

"Hello." She practically whispered, her voice shaking.

"Rae!" Jeff said, relieved that she was ok; or so he thought. "Where are you?"

"Jeff, listen, I don't have much time, I'm in one of the vacant locker rooms, I need you to try and get someone to track the signal of my cell phone. That's the only way you'll find me. You must do it quick, Ethan's going to kill me," Rae said quickly and quietly.

"Ethan?"

"Yes. The man who I thought was my father until I met Glen, he took me."

"Okay… okay, baby…. I'll get on the tracking right now. Don't hang up the phone, whatever you do. Ok?" Jeff said, trying his best to remain calm.

"But I have to, he doesn't know I have a phone!" she whispered.

"You have to stay on the phone, Rae. I know it's a risk, but we need the signal, I'm going to give the phone to the specialist now, I have to go," Jeff said.

"No… no Jeff, don't leave me." Rae sobbed. "I need you!"

"Darlin' it's the only way."

"I need to hear your voice right now." Rae cried. "I can't do this alone. I need you."

"Rae, it's alright, I'm coming for you, I promise. You won't be hurt, but you have to let me give the phone to this man, he can help us find you…" Jeff soothed. He was greeted with helpless sobbing on the other end and he felt his heart break with every sob she uttered.

Jeff handed the phone to the technician who immediately set to work finding the signal. Jeff could hear movement on the other line and Rae's slightly muffled sobbing.

In fact, Rae had put the phone in her pocket and slipped her hand back into the loose rope to make it look like she had never moved. Ethan had not come back into the room, she was unbearably thankful for that, but that was gone when she saw movement in the light at the bottom of the door. She took at deep breath, trying to calm down as she listened to the sound of typing coming from the phone. She watched the door timidly, wishing Jeff would hurry up and tell her he was coming, that she would see him in a matter of moments.

Someone walked into the room, but it was not Ethan, she could tell without even looking, the steps were too light. However, when he was in front of her, Ethan's knife was clenched between his teeth, he was trying to intimidate her. His eyes were glinting evilly as he glared at her. He was of a muscular build with blonde hair and beady red and black eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Name's Michael. I'm one of your daddy's 'friends'." He said.

"Why would you be friends with that fat loser?"

"You had better watch your tongue, little lady. I could do anything I want to you. I could rape you if I wanted. And, believe me, I want it." He said.

"Well, you won't ever have it." she spat.

"I could do it now, you know." he threatened.

"Can ya now?"

"Yes."

Rae clenched her jaw in anger, almost biting a hole in her cheek. Michael laughed and stood up, leaving the room once more.

"Idiot," Rae grumbled, slipping her hand from the rope and pulling out the phone. "Hello?"

"Raven, we're recording what ever is going on in the room to use against, one Ethan Muehleisen, and even possibly his partner, Michael Richards… in the Court of Law." a strange voice answered.

"Okay, did you get the signal yet… I suspect that they're going to do something to me very soon!"

"We have it, we're finding the exact location of where you are as we speak." the man assured her.

Rae sighed with relief and asked to speak to Jeff.

"Sugar, we'll be there for you soon, alright?" he said, his deep southern accented voice soothing her.

"Be quick, they're coming," Rae whispered and placed the phone in her pocket. She heard Jeff curse as she slipped her hand back into the rope.

Ethan and Michael entered the room.

Rae braced herself as Ethan came closer. She knew if she revealed that she was untied, he'd knock her out and then bring her back with some extreme form of pain. She watched Ethan and Michael in the corner closely, examining both men's physique. She knew she could take Ethan, for he could do no more than crush her under his three hundred-pound frame, he was just a fat man. But Michael was a new face. She let out a sigh to make it look like she'd surrendered and allowed Ethan to approach her.

She head butted him straight in the forehead, forcing him to stumble a few steps back and drop the knife in his hands. She then slipped her free hand from the ropes, untying her other hand. Michael rushed at her as she untied her feet. She ignored him as she dove for the knife that Ethan had dropped when she head butted him. She grabbed it and waved it in front of her threateningly.

"Don't come closer, I'm skilled with these things!" She growled. She was lying through her teeth, she had never had to use a knife in this kind matter.

"Try me," Ethan laughed and rushed at her.

Rae jumped aside, slashing Ethan's side. She saw the blood and grinned triumphantly, knowing that she had just severely hurt him. Michael angrily rushed at her as well and she stabbed him through his arm, drawing the knife out of it as more blood squirted everywhere.

"I told you not to mess with me," she said. "I can do this all night."

"It's actually morning, Rae." a familiar voice said from the door.

"Jeff!" she sighed and turned. She let her tears fall when she saw his silhouette in the doorway.

Police officers ran into the room and arrested the two bleeding men on the floor. One officer took the knife she was gripping with all her strength and bagged it for evidence. Jeff then lifted Rae into his arms and the group left, taping the room off for further examination.


	23. Chapter 23: Can't Be Your Friend

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the CKY or Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 23: Can't be your friend:**

Jeff insisted that she go immediately to the hospital despite the fact that she insisted that nothing was wrong with her.

She was admitted into a private room, and even the doctor said that nothing was wrong with her, but he insisted that they keep her overnight just to make sure that she did not go into shock from the occurrences.

As she sat in her hospital bed, Jeff sat in a chair next to her, holding her hand.

"I was so worried about you…." He said.

She said nothing, her eyes were bloodshot and tears were pouring from her eyes.

"I love you, Rae." Jeff said, and tears began to release themselves from his eyes. He gently pressed his lips to her hand.

Rae looked at him and was about to say something when there was a knocking on the door and Glen, Shannon, Matt, John, Randy, Trish, Ashley, and Christy came in.

Glen rushed over to his daughter's side and at first said nothing but was sweeping some stray strands of hair away from her face.

"Baby girl, I am so sorry, I was just so angry about my match. I never should have left you, especially knowing that he was out there. It's entirely my fault," He said, his eyes glazing from threatening tears.

"Daddy, it's not your fault." Rae said.

Glen smiled and gently pressed his lips to her forehead. "My sweet, sweet girl."

Rae smiled in Shannon's direction, knowing that it was better not to interact with him seeing as how her father was at the moment in his state of mixed emotions; pissed off and close to tears.

"Thank you for what you did, Jeff." Glen said.

Jeff, who had been sitting with his hands on his forehead and his head pointed toward the ground, looked up and grunted, "It was no problem. I would die if she does." He said.

She looked at him and their eyes locked together.

After a while, everyone scattered out of the room, leaving Rae and Jeff alone.

"Did you mean that?" she said.

"Mean what?" he asked.

"That you would die if I did."

"Yes. I would not be able to survive if you are gone. I meant what I said to you before. I love you! I love you so much, Rae." He exclaimed, jumping out of his chair and grabbing her hands.

"Jeff…" she breathed grabbing the collar of his muscle shirt as if she doesn't grab him he will fly away.

"I can't live like this." He said, cupping her cheek.

"Like what?"

"When I saw you lying in this bed like this when I was sitting in that chair, I realized that I don't want to be the guy who sits next to you, I want to be the guy who lays there with you and holds you." He said.

"What are you saying?"

"I can't be your friend any more." He replied.


	24. Chapter 24: She's Dead, But You're Not

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the CKY or Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to update, I was out of town for the holiday and could not get to a computer, but here is the next chapter!**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 24: She is dead; but you're not: **

"What do you mean you can't be my friend anymore?" Rae asked.

"I want to be so much more than just your friend." He said.

"Well, I want that too, but it can't happen."

"Why not?"

"Well, you're with someone. You're engaged to someone called Beth…. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I know… I know, and I'm gonna leave her. I swear, I am! I just don't want to do it over the phone, it would be way too harsh, and I haven't been able to see her in person." Jeff said.

"And when you leave her, you will be with me?" Rae said.

"Yes." He said with a smile.

She returned the smile and he leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips.

There was a knocking on the door and the doctor walked in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said.

"Oh, no." Rae said sarcastically.

"Alrighty than, well Raven you may leave whenever you feel most comfortable, we all agree that you are in a stable enough state to return back to your hotel room and rest, and you are clear to wrestle tomorrow night." The doctor said and left them alone.

"I'm ready right now." She said.

She and Jeff left the hospital within fifteen minutes.

He dropped her off at her hotel room and left her alone to rest.

Rae was lying in her bed looking at an old picture of her mother, tears rolling down her eyes.

She sighed and got up from her position on the bed and left her room. Rae sprinted toward the parking lot and climbed into her car.

Driving along, she stopped at a flower shop and bought a bouquet of pink tulips.

_**Flashback **_

_**Rae and Teresa were walking along the cemetery, they were going to leave some flowers on Anne's, Rae's grandmother's, grave. **_

"_**When I die, I want to be buried here." Teresa said, patting the patch of grass next the grave. **_

_**End of Flashback **_

Because of this, Rae knew exactly where to find her mother's grave.

It had not fully dawned on her until her rental car came to a stop in front of the cemetery and stared up out of her window at the tall, closed gates of the site.

This place was just that; a cemetery. What is at a cemetery? The dead. Her mother.

Rae parked her car on the road across from the gravesite. She leaned over the seat and grabbed the flowers and got out of the car.

As she walked across the street toward the gates, which to her seemed to be full of hatred and evil, they seemed to want to keep her away from her destination; they seemed to want to keep her away from her mother.

When she got in front of the gates, she shook them in an attempt to get them open, but to no avail. She realized that that was in fact their intention, to keep her out. But, nothing could keep her away from something she wanted, nothing ever had and nothing ever will.

She sighed and gently put the flowers in her mouth and than mounted the bottom of the gates and proceeded to climb up it. When she reached the top, she gently dropped the flowers onto a nearby bush and than jumped down with a light landing.

She picked the flowers up off the bush and began her journey toward the grave. She did not know the exact location of ht grave, but found a feeling of tranquility in her walking and searching for its location. As she walked along, she occasionally read the scriptures engraved on the headstones and admired the beautiful gray sculptures.

_**Flashback **_

"_**Lea, can I talk to you?" Teresa asked her thirteen-year-old daughter. She had not yet had her name changed to Raven. **_

"_**Yeah." Leanne replied. **_

"_**Who were those older boys you were talking to today?" **_

"_**Brandon, Steven, and Johnny." **_

"_**Well, I noticed that they are skater boys." **_

"_**Yup." **_

"_**Anyway, I wanted to give you this." Teresa said, holding out the small golden necklace. It was a small gold chain with a small golden heart dangling from it. **_

"_**Mum, it's beautiful." Leanne gasped, holding it in front of her face and admiring its utter beauty. **_

"_**I knew that you would like it. It belonged to my mother, she gave it to me on my thirteenth birthday and she told me to give it to my daughter when she turns thirteen. I'm giving it to you and when your daughter turns thirteen, I want you to give it to her." Teresa said as she put the necklace around her daughter's neck and latched the clasp on the locket. **_

"_**Thank you, mama, I will give it to my daughter." **_

_**Three years later… **_

"_**Rae, hon, can I talk to you?" Teresa asked her sixteen-year-old daughter, her name had been changed from Leanne to Raven. **_

"_**Sure." **_

"_**Babe, are you planning on making a career of skateboarding?" **_

"_**No. Not really. Why do you ask?" **_

"_**Because, I've seen what happens to these skateboarders. Like Bam, not that I'm saying that he's a bad guy, but he is older than you and gets drunk every night and is all tattooed up. Whatever you do, dear, I want you to be one of the leaders one of the best I don't want you to be like that." Teresa said and tightly hugged her daughter. **_

"_**I will be, momma, I'm gonna be a champion at whatever it is that I choose to be, I won't be like Bam." **_

_**End of Flashback **_

After she had been walking around for about an hour, she came to a stop at a giant gravestone that had her mother's name engraved onto the stone. It was beautiful. There was a picture of her mother that was encased in glass. Written on the stone was:

**Teresa Muehleisen Beloved Mother and Friend **

Rae stooped down in front of it and lay the flowers down in front of it.

"Hey, momma." She said. "I know that I haven't yet been down here to visit you, and I am deeply and dearly sorry."

She broke down in tears, she could barely stand the pain of loss any longer.

"Rae." Came a voice behind her.

Rae rubbed her eyes, turned around and saw a tall blonde by the name of Nicole Pitoniak who was standing about a yard away from her. Rae recognized her instantly.

"Nicole." She breathed.

Her best friend of seven years quickly ran over to her.

"Hey, baby." Nicole whispered as she embraced her best friend.

"I've missed you." Rae said.

"You don't look so good." Nicole observed. "C'mon, let's go hang out."

Throughout the rest of the day, the two girls got caught up with one another.

Rae decided that she was going to spend the night at Nicole's house that night. They were now upstairs in Nicole's bedroom, sitting on her bed and scarffing down pizza.

"So, who paid for her gravestone?" Rae asked.

"I did."

"I had a feeling that you did. Thank you."

"Not a problem at all, T was like my second mother, replaced my so-called excuse for a mom…. So, why weren't you at the funeral?"

"Because. It hurts too much." Rae said as her eyes began to sting with on coming tears and she pulled her knees to her chest. Nicole leaned over and brushed some loose strands of hair off of her face.

"I know." Nicole said.

"No, you don't know. I just wanna feel good and happy and alive." Rae's voice began to crack. "Because… if I feel alive than it doesn't seem like she's dead. And id I'm not sad… than it proves I'm not like her."

"Rae, you don't have to prove that to anybody." Nicole said. "I mean, you have strength in you that Teresa never had. And as much as she wanted to and as much as she tried to, she couldn't find that kind of strength."

Rae sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"And you have something else too."

"What?"

"Your dad. And all of your friends here in New York and West Chester and in the WWE. And you have me. And I'm not gonna let you go anywhere, and I'm not gonna go anywhere, ok?"

"Thank you." Rae muttered as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Aww, come here." Nicole said and pulled her best friend into a tight hug. "But, remember, that your mom may be dead, but you are alive, and you have to keep living." Nicole said, and it was probably the most meaningful advice she had ever given to someone.


	25. Chapter 25: Rae's Choice

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the CKY or Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Author's Note: This next chapter contains sexual content, oh, and I do not own the songs Life is a Highway or Buried Alive by Love, nor do I own Rascal Flatts or HIM (although I would kill to own Ville Valo)**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 25: Rae's Choice:**

The next day, Rae had been anticipating the arrival of her old friends, Steve-o and Chris Pontius. She had been hanging out with Jeff since their morning work out in the hotel gym at six o'clock. She was clad in a black tank top, black Aeropostale pants, and black sneakers, her hair was tied up in a messy bun. Jeff was in black cloth shorts, a white muscle shirt and his hair was free of any abnormal color, it was his natural dark blonde, and was left down.

"You excited?" he asked her as they made their way back to their hotel room, now that Glen was on SMACKDOWN! they had begun to room together.

"Yeah." She replied.

When they entered their room, Rae asked, "So, you wanna shower first or should I?"

"I gotta better idea." Jeff said with a smirk that made her have to return it. He laced his fingers with hers and led her into the bathroom.

She walked into the middle of the room while Jeff shut the door behind them. He walked over to her and placed either of his hands on either side of her neck.

"I'm liken this idea…" Rae said.

He smiled and gently placed his lips against hers. As the kiss grew more fierce and the passion rose, the more the anticipation grew between them.

He broke the kiss and looked down into her eyes. "I love you, Rae."

"I love you." She said.

Jeff walked over to the shower and turned on the water and stared the shower.

He than pulled off his shirt and walked back over to her. She smiled and began to run her hands up his bare chest, feeling the fine hairs. She grabbed his belly button piercing and gently pulled and twisted it, causing him to groan. He pulled off her tank top and repeated her movements with her own piercing. They proceeded to pull off each other's clothes and entered the shower together.

Jeff looked down at her body and admired every crevice and curve that she possessed; she was beautiful.

"You know what I just realized?" she said. "This is the first time that I've seen you naked. And I like what I see."

Jeff stepped behind her and grabbed the soap. He began to lather her breasts with the lavender scented soap and she sighed and laid her head back against his shoulder.

"You've got the most beautiful body…" He said.

His already hard, large erection jumped when she reached back and tangled her fingers into his long dark blonde hair.

He moved his hands, which were still clutching the soap, further down her body and pushing it into her.

"Jeff…" she moaned.

"You like that, baby?" he asked and pulled it out and pumped it back in.

"Ahh…" she groaned and he continued pulling it out and than pumping it back in. "Mmm hmm…"

She reached behind her and grabbed onto his erection, gently running her hands over it.

"Jeff… I'm gonna cum…" she practically screamed.

He instantly dropped the soap and plunged three of his fingers deep into her and she screamed again. "Cum… cum for me baby…" He whispered to her ear, the feel of his warm breath against her wet skin make her come even closer. She felt her knees begin to give way when he did this but he wrapped his arm around her waist to save her from falling.

He felt her internal muscles tightly clamp around his fingers and her cum moistened his skin. He pulled them out slowly and turned her around again.

Rae looked at him and flashed a seductive smile as he slowly licked his fingers clean of her juices. "Sweet as sugar." He said.

He pressed her against the walls of the shower and started to press himself into her hot center. He than slammed into her and his groan and her scream echoed around the tiny bathroom. After they each reached their climaxes, he continued to pump his seed into her and kept whispering, "I love you… I love you… I love you…" When she heard this… it dawned on her, she loved him too. "I love you too." She breathed and ran a finger across his cheek, feeling his soft skin.

They slowly stepped out of the shower and turned off the water.

Jeff ran a towel up and down her body, drying her and when he was done, he wrapped it around her and she did the same to him, wrapping it around his waist.

They clambered out of the bathroom and Jeff said, "We'd better get dressed…"

"Yeah." She said and picked out her outfit from one of her suitcases and stepped into the bathroom.

When she was in the still steam filled room, the after effects of her orgasm was beginning to set in on her. Purple and black spots were beginning to form in front of her eyes and she had to lean onto the sink to keep from falling asleep or knocking out onto the white tiled floor. Rae sighed and turned the faucet on the sink to cold and began splashing some of it on her face in an attempt to wake herself up, and it sort of half worked, but fatigue was still set on her.

"Uh, whatever, I can deal with it…" she said to herself and began to pull her clothes on.

She came out of the bathroom wearing a black HIM tee shirt, which she had tied up with a small black hair tie in the back of the shirt and tucked the tie in so that it was not visible but showed off her lower back and hips, she also had cargo pants, a black bandana, and black and pink sneakers. She had applied black eyeliner, black eye shadow, mascara, and clear, shiny lip-gloss. She had also straightened her hair and added her normal black streaks and today put in pink ones.

"Whoa, you look amazing." Jeff exclaimed when she stepped out.

"Thanks, so do you…" Rae observed.

He was wearing a new black muscle shirt and black cargo pants and had added braids all around his dark blond hair.

He walked up to her and gently placed his lips to hers and when he broke their embrace he said, "C'mon, we better head on down to the arena."

"Yeah, let's go." She said.

On the way to the parking lot, Rae knew that she had to find Shannon.

"Jeff, I'll meet you at the arena, there's something that I really have to do first, ok?" she said.

"Yeah, I'll see you there." He said.

She ran down the hall toward Shannon's hotel room and when she reached her destination, she knocked and he answered a few seconds later.

"Hey, Rae." He said with a smile and stepping aside to allow her entry into his room. "C'mon in. I'm just getting ready to head down to the arena."

"Oh." She said. "Look, Shan, we really need to talk."

"Ok, what about?"

"Well, I can't continue this relationship… or whatever it is that we have together… I can't do it any longer. I don't want anything with you, past a friendship." She said, tears about to break from her eyes. But she held them back. The worst that could happen would be that he would refuse to have anything with her, that he would refuse to continue their friendship. She knew that she would be happy with Jeff, and did not want to continue leading Shannon on, he was a good man and deserved more than that.

Shannon did not say anything, he felt like his heart had been torn to a thousand pieces and were burned.

"I'm really sorry, but I'm in love with Jeff, I know that I am and I probably have been since I first saw him. And I don't want to continue leading you on the way I have been…" she said. "You deserve so much more than that. I just hope that you understand and will still have me as a friend."

After a few moments, Shannon croaked, "Yeah, of understand and it is my honor to have you as a friend." He was beginning to lose his voice, which had caused his words to come out in a croaking sound.

"Good, I'm glad." She said and hugged him. "I'll see you later, than?"

"Definitely." He said.

"Alright, I'll see you later." She said and ran out into the hall and out into the parking lot, she was in such a good mood.

She hopped into her rental car, turned on the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. She blasted her Rascal Flatts CD, it reminded her of back home in Syracuse, so many people listened to it there, and she loved it. She cranked up the volume when Life is a High Way, and noticed that this was exactly how she felt at that very moment and she sang with the lyrics of the song.

_**Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here an' the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind **_

_**There's a world outside every darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where brave are free an' lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore **_

_**We won't hesitate  
Ta' break down the garden gate  
There's not much time left today, yeaha... **_

_**Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
Well, I wanna drive it all night long **_

_**Through all these cities an' all these towns  
It's in my blood an' it's all around  
I love you now like I loved you then  
This is the road an' these are the hands  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights **_

_**Knock me down, an' back up again  
You're in my blood  
I'm not a lonely man **_

_**There's no load I can't hold  
Road so rough, this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors **_

_**Life is a highway  
Well, I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long (all night long) **_

_**(Ah, Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah!) **_

_**Chorus:   
Life is a highway  
Well, I wanna ride it all night long  
(Hmmm, yeah!)  
If you're going my way (you're goin' my way)  
I wanna drive it all night long (all night long) **_

_**There was a distance between you an' I (between you and I)  
A misunderstanding once  
But now we look it in the eye  
Ooooohh, yeah!  
(Mmmm, yeah  
Ah, hm, hm, hm, hm) **_

_**There ain't no load that I can't hold  
A road so rough, this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Tell 'em we're survivors **_

_**Life is a highway  
Well, I wanna ride it all night long (all night long, yeah)  
If you're goin' my way  
Well, I wanna drive it all night long **_

_**(Ah, gimme, gimme, gimme  
Gimme, gimme, yeah!) **_

_**Life is a highway (life is a highway)  
I wanna ride it all night long   
(Ooooo, yeah)  
You're going my way (you're goin' my way)  
I wanna drive it all night long (all night long, yeah) **_

_**(C'mon!   
Ah gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah!) **_

_**Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long (yeah, I wanna drive it all night long, baby)  
If you're goin' my way (you're goin' my way)  
I wanna drive it all night long (all night long)**_

She pulled into the arena exited her car.

Rae approached the back and flashed her official WWE pass to the guard and he nodded, confirming her entry.

She looked up at one of the clocks and read that Steve-o and Chris were due to arrive any time soon, and her anticipation for her friend's arrival grew immensely.

She walked into the Hardy Boyz locker room and found Jeff spread out on the couch listening to his I-pod. He must have had it up loud, for he did not respond as he usually did when she walked in, but he kept his eyes closed and his head bopping to the music. As she approached him, she could hear the sound of Pearl Jam blasting from the little white ear-pieces. She giggled a bit to herself and lay down on top of him, keeping her eyes on his face the whole time.

His eyes shot open and a look of shock spread across his face.

"Hey, baby." She said.

"Hey." He replied, pulling the ear-pieces out of his ears.

"I want you to hear somethin." She said, pulling out her black I-pod and putting one of the head phones into her own ear and handing one to Jeff to put into his, which he did. "It describes how I feel about you." She added.

_**Again the burden of losing  
Rests upon my shoulders  
And its weight seems unbearable  
Your tomb is where your heart is,  
I should have told her  
But within me hid a secret so terrible **_

_**To cry is to know that you're alive  
But my river of tears has run dry  
I never wanted to fool you, no  
But a cold heart is a dead heart  
And it feels like I've been buried alive by love **_

_**If I should die before I wake  
I pray no one my soul to take  
If I wake before I die,  
Rescue me with your smile **_

_**If I should die before I wake  
I pray no one my soul to take  
If I wake before I die,  
Rescue me with your smile **_

_**The kiss of vanity you blessed me with, spiritual woman,  
Face the gods of war insatiable  
Your home is where the dark is, I should have told her  
Embrace the fire indestructible **_

_**To die is to know that you're alive  
And my river of blood won't run dry  
I never wanted to lose you, no  
But a cold heart is a dead heart  
And it feels like I've been buried alive by love **_

_**If I should die before I wake  
I pray no one my soul to take  
If I wake before I die,  
rescue me with your smile **_

_**If I should die before I wake  
I pray no one my soul to take  
If I wake before I die,  
Rescue me with your smile **_

_**And they say to cry is to know that you're alive  
But my river of tears has run dry  
I never wanted to fool you, no  
But a cold heart is a dead heart  
And a deserted soul is gone  
A cold heart is a dead heart  
And it feels like I've been buried alive by love **_

_**If I should die before I wake  
I pray no one my soul to take  
If I wake before I die,  
Rescue me with your smile, **_

_**If I should die before I wake  
I pray no one my soul to take  
If I wake before I die,  
Rescue me with your smile **_

_**I've been buried alive by love  
I've been buried alive by love  
Buried alive by love  
I've been buried alive by love  
I've been buried alive by love  
I've been buried alive by love**_

When the song ended, Jeff looked down at her and she said, "That's how I feel about you."

"I feel the same." He replied. Their lips clashed together fiercely in a heated frenzy of passion and Rae swore that within the next hour her lips would be a bit bruised, but she loved their embrace.

Unfortunately, a knocking on the door interrupted them.

Rae groaned and said, "I'll get it."

She got up from her position on top of Jeff and walked over to the door, which she slowly opened to reveal her friends Steve-o and Chris Pontius.

**XxXxXxX**

**Sorry, guys, but you're gonna have to wait to find out about Steve-o and Chris till the next chapter. This story is winding down, unfortunately, but I promise that there will be a whole mess of drama in the few chapters there are left to come. But, never fear, for I will be writing a sequel for it, I already know what I want to have it about, I just have trouble putting it on paper. I have come up with a name for it, 'A Raven Smiles.' So, once this is done, keep an eye out for that!**

**-Leanne**


	26. Chapter 26: Chris Pontius and Steveo

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the CKY or Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Author's Note: So, I got an idea for a new pairing, read and find out who it is**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 26: Chris Pontius and Steve-o:**

Rae squealed and ran into her friend's arms.

"Hey, Rae!" Chris said.

"Hey Pontius." She said.

"Rae." Steve-o said. "What's goin on, baby?"

Rae broke their embrace and said, "Not much, what's goin on with you guys?"

"Nothin." Chris replied.

"How interesting…" Rae said. "Anyway… this is Jeff Hardy you guys. Jeff, this is Chris and Steve."

"Steve-o." he corrected her.

"Whatever…"

"Nice to meet you man." Chris said, holding out his hand for Jeff to shake it.

He did and said, "Nice to meet you."

Over the next few hours, Rae, Steve-o, and Chris got caught up with each other and Rae introduced the two Jackasses to most of the roster and they also did a few pictures for the website.

When show time was rearing around the corner, Steve-o and Chris retired from her company to sit behind JR and King in the crowd while Rae prepared.

When she was all done, she came out of the dressing rooms with her usual straight dyed black and red hair, black eye shadow, mascara, heavy eyeliner and her black nail polish had been touched up. She was wearing her normal black finger less leather glove, and one of her favorite tops that she had ever worn, a purple corset that was held together by black strings didn't cover her sides, which were only half hidden by black strings, it's fabric stopped right under her pierced belly button. She was also wearing black booty shorts and black wrestling boots that went just under her knees.

As she made her way back to the Hardy's locker room, she heard a wolf whistle behind her. She turned around to see the WWE Champion John Cena looking her up and down and there was a glint in his blue eyes.

"Like the view, Cena?" she said with a laugh.

"Yes, actually I do." He replied.

"Well, just so you know, you won't be getting any of it, my friend." She said.

"How can you turn down the good ol' Cena charm?"

"Like this…" she said and turned around and walked away.

When she reached the door with the nameplate on the top that read "Hardys." She knocked and entered.

"Hey, Matty." She said when she found the older Hardy Boy sprawled out on the couch.

"Hey, Rae." he replied almost nonchalantly. Rae noticed that his eyes were blood shot and puffy.

"What's wrong, Matt?"

"Ashley broke up with me…" he said, his voice cracking.

"Aww, Matt, I'm so sorry." She said and hugged one of her best friends. "Did she say why?"

"She says that we just don't click quite the way we did when we first started dating." Matt managed to choke out.

"I dunno, Matt, maybe you guys just weren't meant to be together…"

"Maybe…"

Out of nowhere the door was kicked open to reveal Nicole.

"Surprise biotch!" she said.

"Nicole! I didn't know that you would be here!" Rae said and she rushed over and hugged her best friend.

"I decided to surprise you… surprise biotch!" Nicole said.

Rae laughed and said, "Nicole let me introduce you to one of my good friends… Matt, this is my best friend, Nicole Pitoniak… Cole, this is one of my very good friends Matt Hardy." Rae introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Matt." Nicole said.

Matt had been staring at her the whole time; his sadness just seemed to wash right out of him the moment she burst through the door. He quickly sat up and shook Nicole's hand, his eyes never leaving her's.

"The pleasure is all mine… believe me." He said, eyeing her up and down.

Nicole smiled and looked at the titan tron and said, "Look, Chris and Steve are in the ring."

"Shit, I gotta go!" Rae said and headed toward the door, "I'll be back."

Rae ran toward the curtain and when she got there she patiently waited for her cue. She stared up at the monitor that was hanging on the wall and watched her friends.

She looked as Todd Grisham introduced Steve and Chris and they ran into the ring.

"You know, JR, our WWE Women's Champion Raven is part of the Jackass Crew, she's done so many dangerous stunts that it's a wonder that she is alive!" King said from the announce table.

"How are you doin guys?" Todd asked them.

Steve took the mic from Todd and said into it, "We're doing great, man. We're here to do two things… kick some ass, and … whoop some butt!"

Chris took the mic from Steve-o and said into it, "Someone's going to hell a little bit early tonight." And he handed the mic back to Todd.

"Hopefully it's not me." Todd said, "You dropped your lighter when you dove in, by the way. Guys the movie's been very successful, but I understand that you've been major wrestling fans, you've been WWE fans all your life… lemme ask you, who's your favorite superstar?"

Chris snatched the mic, pointed to himself and said, "That'd be me." The laughed.

Steve-o took the mic and said, "I like Shane." And he signaled 'rock on.'

And out of nowhere Armando walked out and started rambling in, if you could call it, 'Spanish.

"Everybody listens," Armando said as he removed his sunglasses, "to me. Hey, I hear that you two Jackasses like to do a lot of crazy things. Peru (A/N: I think that's what he says, I'm not really sure) some people say… es all an act. I mean… you two guys," he entered the ring, "aren't that crazy, are you?"

"Oh, yeah pal." Steve-o said, "We will do… anything."

"They mean it, JR." King said.

The crowd cheered.

Armando shook his head and said into his mic, "Amigo, amigo, anything…?"

"I said _anything_." Steve-o replied emphasizing every syllable in the word anything, he lightly pushed Armando with two fingers.

"I don't like where this is going, JR." King said. "I like these guys."

"Well, since you're willing to do _anything_… I have a… friend… for you to meet… and his name, es the Samoan Bulldozer… _Umaga_!" Armando shouted.

Umaga's music hit and he came out.

"This is the man that beat Kane last week, King, in the Loser Leaves RAW match." JR said. "Kane's now on SMACKDOWN! On Friday nights, but this man is a… he's a savage… an unbeaten savage." It than showed Steve and Chris stretching in the ring, no signs of fear showing on their faces. "I'm not sure Umaga, in all due respect, has ever watched the Jackass movie as we have."

"But Steve-o… and I mean these guys, they don't really take anything seriously… someone needs to tell them what could happen here." King replied.

"Well, Umaga is very serious… and very dangerous." JR said as Steve-o and Chris pulled off their shirts and threw them into the crowd.

"Well, I've seen these guys… I saw them… look at their bodies you gotta be kiddin' me. But, I saw these guys get run over by live bulls in their last movie." King said.

"There's no doubt that Chris and Steve are fearless, but…" JR said as Steve-o climbed up the turnbuckle.

"What's he doin here?" King asked.

Steve did a back flip, landing on his feet, off the turnbuckle.

"_Hey._" King exclaimed.

"Very athletic, Steve-o is." JR said. "He's a different breed… let me tell you."

"Well he's, uh… that was impressive." King said.

"I'm not sure Umaga is impressed." JR said as Steve did a handstand and Chris caught his feet, putting him over his shoulder, spring boarding him into Umaga, only for Steve to be caught and throw back down to the canvas.

Umaga ran over to Chris and hit him in the head, Chris joining his friend on the canvas. Umaga than lifted Chris back up by the hair, put him over his shoulder, and when Steve tried to get back up, Umaga kicked him back down than hit Chris with a Samoan Drop. Umaga's music hit again.

As he began exiting the ring, Steve sat up a bit and started pointing and laughing at Chris. Umaga saw this and climbed back into the ring. Steve-o growled at him only to have Umaga kick him on the side of the head. Umaga lifted him back up, hit him with a chop and Steve fell again. Armando gestured for Umaga to get on the turnbuckle, which he did. He jumped down and slammed into Steve-o.

Out of nowhere, Raven came running down the ramp once Umaga and Armando had their backs turned, and she hit Umaga in the back of the head with her championship belt.

"Looks like Raven is getting some revenge for her father, who was forced to go to SMACKDOWN! and due to the fact that Raven is the women's champion, she had to stay on RAW." JR said.

Umaga staggered a bit, but turned around and glared at her.

Rae began to panic and pretended to be cowering back, but instead, she jumped onto the bottom rope, spring boarded up, wrapped her ankles around his bulging neck, turned and flipped Umaga to the canvas. The whole ring began to violently shake, but it stayed in tact. Umaga rolled out of the ring and lay unconscious on the ground.

Rae picked up her championship belt and turned back around, an evil glare in her icy blue eyes.

Armando looked terrified and tried to exit the ring, only to be pulled back by the ankles by Chris.

Armando turned around again and Rae hit him dead in the center of his head with the belt, knocking him to the ground.

Haunted blared through the arena and the lights turned red.

"Ah, finally retribution to Kane!" King said.

She than shouldered her championship and helped Chris and Steve-o back up and on their feet.

"You guys ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're cool." Steve-o replied.

"Good, let's go than." Rae said and they exited the ring and made their way up the ramp.

"It's amazing out there!" Chris exclaimed once they got behind the black curtain.

"Yeah, that crowd just pumps you right up!" Steve-o said.

"Now I see why you love it so much."

"Yup." Rae said and they headed back to the Hardy's locker room.

As they began to walk, Rae began feeling dizzy and tired.

"You ok, Rae?" Steve asked her worriedly.

"Yeah, just a little tired, fatigue ya know." She replied.

They entered the locker room and found Matt and Nicole making out on the couch.

"Sheesh, you work fast, Cole!" Rae exclaimed.

Nicole looked up and her cheeks began to blush.

"Hey baby." Came a voice behind Rae and a big pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Hey Jeff." Rae said and she began to see spots forming in her eyes.

"Rae, are you ok, you look really pale?" Nicole said.

"Guys, I'm fine…" Rae said as she passed out in Jeff's arms.

**XxXxXxX**

**Finally someone took out that fat, smelly Umaga! I absolutely hate him! And when Steve-o and Chris came to RAW it pissed me off that he beat them up! I get my revenge! Muahahahhaha! Anyhoo… I'll post as soon as I can! **

**-Leanne**


	27. Chapter 27: A Raven's Tears

**Disclaimer: Ok, I do not and have never owned anyone in the WWE nor the CKY or Jackass crew, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Author's Note: Jeff Hardy owns the poem called Inspired by Feeling and the amazing Finnish band, H.I.M. owns Beautiful.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapter 27: A Raven's Tears: **

The group went straight to the hotel room and lay Rae down to sleep.

A few weeks later, she had been out of the ring for about three weeks and had the terrible urge to go back in there and defend her championship. But, her condition had not gotten any better, she was still always tired and she was puking every morning. Rae had come to the decision, just as Dave had before, to surrender her championship. She was going to go out there that night to announce her part time retirement. She was coming back. On the bright side, Matt and Nicole had taken their relationship to the next level, they were not yet together, but, as Nicole puts it, they were fuck buddies… and planned to evolve into something more in the near future. Because of this, Nicole was now traveling with them and sharing hotel rooms with Matt.

This week's RAW show was in the Hardy's hometown of Cameron, North Carolina. They had spent the day going around town and the men showing the girls their houses… and their rooms… and their beds… and just about every other surface in their houses.

Rae, Nicole, Trish, Christy, and Ashley were now sitting in the women's locker room watching Jeff and Matt beat the shit out of MNM. They were having a conversation when Rae told the girls something and pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket. After a minute, Nicole, Christy, Trish, and Ashley suddenly squealed.

"Ow, guys… the ears." Rae said, rubbing her ears.

"Oh, baby, congratulations!" Nicole exclaimed as she pulled her best friend into a gentle hug, the others joining in.

"This is why I had to make the decision of giving up my championship… but, I assure you… I'm gonna get it back!"

"So, are you going to tell him?" Trish asked.

"Tonight." Rae replied.

"Jeff is gonna be so happy!" Ashley said.

"Ya think?" Rae asked.

"Absolutely." Christy replied. "He loves you."

"But… the question is… do you love him?" Nicole said.

Rae was silent for a moment and a blush spread over her cheeks and she said, "I do."

"Did you tell your dad yet?" Trish asked.

"Ya, this morning. Of course he was pissed at Jeff, but happy for me." Rae replied.

A stage hand by the name of Chelsea knocked on the door and poked her head into the door and said, "Uhm, Rae, you're on in fifteen minutes."

"Ok, thanks, Chels." Rae said as Chelsea returned back to the hallway.

"I better go get ready…" Rae said as she got up off the couch and headed toward her locker to change into her outfit. Tonight's was a black denim mini skirt that went to the middle of her thighs, a crimson halter-top that stopped just under her pierced belly button, her usual finger-less leather glove, and a pair of black leather stilettos that went just under her knees. After she was in her outfit, she headed down to hair where they dyed her brunette locks black with crimson streaks and straightened it. After that was finished, she went to make up where they applied heave eyeliner, mascara, crimson eye shadow, clear lip-gloss, and they touched up her black nail polish.

She than went back to the women's locker room, picked up her championship, shouldered it and said to the girls, "See y'all later." And she headed down to the curtain and began to get into character.

After less than a minute of waiting, Haunted by Evanescence blared through the arena and, on her cue; she walked through the curtain. The lights were red and black.

Loud cheers and screams from the crowd greeted her as she walked down the ramp.

Vince McMahon was standing in the middle of the ring with a smile plastered on his face, his hands folded in front of him and a mic was clutched in one of them.

She clapped hands with some of the fans, walked up the stairs and ducked under the middle rope. She walked to the middle of the ring and shook hands with Vince. She than set her championship on the ground in front of her, the lights darkened a bit so the illuminated flames of the pyros could be seen around the arena, she raised her arms and dropped them, and set off the pyros.

As her music dimmed and the lights faded back to normal, Vince raised his mic to his lips and said, "Welcome, Raven, now I understand that you would like to address to the fans, something of incredible importance."

Rae walked over to the side of the ring and gestured for Lilian to hand her a mic. Once one was placed in her hand, she raised it to her lips and said, "Yes, Vince, there is… I, for personal reasons, need to surrender my championship belt and leave the WWE for a matter of time."

"Well, I am very sorry to hear this, Raven. You have only been in this business for about four months and have already made such a huge impact on this industry. You have already won the WWE Women's Championship and have been the quickest learner and made the quickest improvements than any diva that I have ever seen." Vince said.

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon." Raven replied. He held out his hand for her championship belt. She held it in her hands for a moment, just looking at it. She sighed, kissed it, and placed it in Vince's hands.

"Raven, our doors will always be open for you." Vince said.

She smiled and her music hit again as the lights faded to red and black.

"I mean that too, Rae." Vince said.

Rae had explained everything to Vince the previous morning and he had told her that she was welcome to come back once she was ready and up to it.

She climbed up every turnbuckle and signaled 'rock on' to the crowd. Chants of her name were chorusing through the arena. She exited the ring and ran around the arena, clapping hands with every fan's hand she could reach. Tears leaking from her eyes.

As she walked back up the ramp, tears began leaking from her eyes. But, she was happy knowing that she was retiring for the better of her relationship with Jeff, among other good reasons for another person.

She got behind the curtain and headed toward The Hardy Boyz locker room.

Meanwhile…

**Jeff's POV:**

Jeff was sitting on the couch in his locker room watching Raven announcing her retirement on the monitor.

'Why the hell is she retiring?' he thought.

A knocking on the door interrupted his thoughts. He sighed, got up, and opened it to reveal his ex-girlfriend… Beth.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked.

"That's just it… it's the fuck I want." She said, her voice slurred and the sharp odor of alcohol slithered into his nostrils and he wrinkled his nose. She was drunk.

"Well, you're gonna have to find it somewhere else." He replied, about to shut the door in her face, but she put her foot in the way. "Move."

"No." she said and squirmed into his room. "Look, I made a huge mistake before… and I want to be with you again. I miss you, Jeff."

"Well, I am over you… I've moved on."

"You're lying… you may have a new girlfriend, but you still have feelings for me, I know you do." She said and pushed him onto his couch.

She climbed onto him and straddled his lap.

"Get the hell off of me!" he said.

"Shh." She said and forced her lips onto his.

**Rae's POV:**

As she approached the door of Jeff's and Matt's locker room, she contemplated what she was going to say, hoping that it would gratify exactly what she was feeling and explain why she was retiring.

She reached the door, sighed and opened it.

What she saw something that took her breath away. Something that made her feel as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest and torn into a thousand pieces. A woman with brown hair was straddling Jeff's lap and they were kissing.

"Jeff." She breathed.

Jeff's POV:

Jeff pushed the girl off of him and said, "Rae, it- it's not what it looks like…"

"Fuck you Hardy!" she interjected and ran away from his room, and away from him.

He ran toward the door, but by the time he reached the door, she was out of sight.

"Stay the hell away from me, Beth!" he said and went on a search for her.

He assumed that she was going to come back to his house so he left the arena, headed down to the parking lot, climbed into his car, and drove to his house.

Nicole's POV:

Nicole was still in the locker room with Trish, Christy, and Ashley, Matt, John, Randy, and Shannon had also come when Rae stumbled in, her eyes red and a little puffy, hot tears streaming down her pale cheeks and she looked as if she were about to throw up.

Rae's POV:

Nicole and the rest of them rushed over to her.

"Rae… what?"

"He- he ch-cheated on m-me." She stammered.

"Beth." Matt cursed.

"His ex?" Nicole asked.

"Ya." Shannon replied.

"Matt, let's take her to your house, it's closest, right?" Trish said.

"Ya. Good idea Trish, let's go." Matt said.

Shannon scooped Rae up and they all headed out to the parking lot, and piled into John's rental car after they decided that it was the biggest.

Once they got to Matt's house, Rae had calmed down enough to speak and she retold them the occurrences of The Hardy Boyz locker room.

"I'm gonna kill that jackass." Nicole said.

"Can you guys do me a favor?" Rae asked.

"Can you get my stuff from Jeff's house?"

"Of course." Nicole said. "Take me over there, Matt."

"Sure." Matt said, grabbing his keys off the coffee table and the couple headed out the door.

Nicole's POV:

"Jeff don live far away." Matt said.

"I can't believe he did that to her." Nicole said, she was obviously very angry.

"I dunno… it just doesn't seem like Jeffro to do somethin like that." Matt said as they pulled up his little brother's driveway. "We're here."

They both got out of the car and walked, more like stormed, up to the house.

Nicole was the first to reach the door and when she got to it, she pounded her fists on it so hard that Matt was sure her knuckles would begin to bleed.

Suddenly the door opened and Nicole's fist connected with Jeff's stomach.

"You fucking asshole… how could you do that to her, she has never done shit to anybody! How could you do this!" Nicole shouted and stormed up the stairs.

Matt's POV:

"Jeff… I thought you were over Beth… I thought you were in love with Raven, how could you cheat on her, and with Beth of all people!" Matt said.

"Matt, I didn't do anything…" Jeff started, but Matt cut him off.

"Look, she's probably gonna go back to West Chester…"

"You're mad at me aren't you? And I understand that you should be…" Jeff started, but Matt cut him off again when he saw Nicole descending the stairs with two large black suitcases in her hands.

"Whatever, little brother, I don't wanna hear it, and I'm not mad at you, man, just disappointed." Matt said.

"Yeah, I'm not mad at you either…" Nicole began. "I'm pissed!" she shouted and walked out the front door.

"Look, man, I'm gonna go make sure Rae's ok." Matt said, patting his brother on the shoulder and walked out the door.

Rae's POV:

"What's going on? I mean, I know you would not be so upset if it was just a relationship?" John asked Rae.

"I'm pregnant… with his baby." Rae said and fresh tears fell from her eyes and she hunched over and sobbed.

It was than that Nicole and Matt walked through the door with her bags lugged behind them.

"So, Rae, do you know what you're gonna do?" Ashley asked.

"Are you gonna stay on the road with us?" Randy asked, hopefully.

"More than likely not, Orton." Shannon said.

"Are you gonna go to Syracuse?" Christy asked.

"There's nothing for me there." Rae replied.

"Gonna go to West Chester?" Matt asked.

"Probably."

"But, you sold your apartment." Nicole said.

Rae pulled out her cell phone and dialed Bam Margera's number.

"Hello." Came Bam's voice from the other line, he sounded drowsy, almost as if he had been sleeping… which was incredibly odd cause usually he'd be partying right now.

"Hey, Bam, it's Rae." She said.

"Hey, baby… I missed RAW tonight, I got a little cold and am in bed right now." He said.

"Aww, I'm sorry. So, I'll explain everything to you when I get there." Rae said. "I need a place to stay… and I was wondering…"

"You wanna move back in?" Bam asked hopefully.

"Ya. I'm coming home."

The next day…

Rae had explained everything to Bam. Her retirement, the breakup, and her pregnancy. Bam was more than happy to have her come home, he had broken up with Jenn and thought that they could be together again. However… she would not be with anyone for a while. Her hair was still black and crimson from the show, she had washed off all her make up and as now wearing black sweat

She was now sitting in the airport with Shannon, Nicole, Matt, John, Randy, Trish, Ashley, and Christy were all with her.

Her plane was being called for boarding and she stood up and hugged all her friends good bye after they agreed not to tell Jeff about her pregnancy, he had to find out for himself or when she told him. After they left she began to walk toward her plane when she heard a deep southern accent call her name from behind her.

She turned around and saw Jeff running towards her. She felt her heart skip a beat and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"What could you possibly want?" she asked, her voice low and raspy.

Jeff could just look at her, with her hair still black and her tears sliding down her smooth skin.

"I have to talk to you…"

"Save it… there's nothing to talk about." She said and began to walk away but he grabbed her fore arm and pulled her back to him.

"Just listen to something."

"You've got one minute."

"It's a poem that I wrote called Inspired by Feelings:

**Was he nervous or was he scared?  
Was she willing or was she dared?  
Or is it a feeling that we can't explain...**

**Maybe a feeling...**

**Exchanged for pain...  
Is this the answer or is this the clue?  
Would she, asked the question...?  
Would she control you?  
If it's just a feeling that may soon pass...**

**It could become the feeling that seems to last.  
How could we be different if we didn't even know...**

**The facts of life upon us...**

**The facts of life that grow.  
Could it be the feeling that we once remembered well-----  
Or could it be the feeling...**

**"You know, exciting mail?"  
I can't believe I live here...**

**Each and every day.  
Wondering what's next...**

**Especially what to say.  
I think it's a feeling of love and jealously...**

**I feel it is the feeling that takes control of me-----  
So, were you nervous or was it a scare?  
Together we were willing-----  
And forever, I still care.  
Yes it is that feeling of joy, a happiness.  
That feeling we all wish for...**

**So please let me possess...**

**And if you're really out there-----  
then I will pray to feel-----  
Your love and be your witness...**

Thank God!

This feeling is real."

"Jeff." She breathed and reached a hand up and caressed his cheek.

"I love you." He said.

A voice over the PA system said, "Flight seventeen… now boarding. Flight seventeen… now boarding."

"I gotta go." She said and walked away from him.

She got onto her plane and looked out the window as the plane got higher and higher. She looked at the cloud forms and shapes and each one reminded her of Jeff.

She put the ear pieces of her I-pod into her ears and blasted the first song she found.

Beautiful, by H.I.M reached her ears and more tears slid down her cheek, this song was perfectly described what she feels and what she sees whenever Jeff is around.

She quietly sang along to the lyrics of the song and it touched her heart.

"_**Just one look into your eyes  
One look and I'm crying  
'Cause you're so beautiful **_

_**Just one kiss and I'm alive  
One kiss and I'm ready to die  
'Cause you're so beautiful **_

_**Just one touch and I'm on fire  
One touch and I'm crying  
'Cause you're so beautiful **_

_**Just one smile and I'm wild  
One smile and I'm ready to die  
'Cause you're so beautiful **_

_**Oh and you're so beautiful  
My darling  
Oh you're so beautiful  
You're so beautiful  
Oh my baby  
You're so beautiful  
And you're so beautiful  
Oh my darling  
Oh my baby  
And you're so beautiful"**_

She was in love with Jeff, and she was leaving him. She was carrying his child… something that should make her so joyous yet was making her so sad.

But than she realized that she wanted so very much to be carrying Jeff's baby, carrying a part of him. At first she had planned not to return to the business and not tell Jeff about the child. But, as she moved her hand to rest gently on her still flat stomach, she realized that that would be wrong. She will return one day… some day. Maybe not as soon as everyone would like, but she will be back. And Jeff will know about his child. She loved him.

**The End**

**XxXxXxX**

**Roll Credits!**

**So that was the end. As I said before, I am in the middle of writing a sequel called A Raven Smiles. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. And do not worry, I will not hold off this story too long, Raven will be back! Please review.**

**-Leanne**


End file.
